A Soldier's Duty
by Lysis
Summary: A series about Hephaistion's experiences as a young officer that begins after the battle of Chaeronea and ends when Philip is assassinated.
1. Chapter 1

A Soldier's Duty

Author: Lysis (Originally written 2006)

A series about Hephaistion's experiences as a young officer that begins after the battle of Chaeronea and ends when Philip is assassinated. (Originally written in 2006, revised, etc.)

Warnings: Slight war stuff

* * *

One

It was a fine, warm day toward the end of harvest season. The smoky scent from the late afternoon cook fires filled the air and Hephaistion closed his eyes for a moment smiling. "Hmmm, honeyed lamb." He imagined his favorite meal as his mother would have prepared it for he and his brothers and father – roasted lamb, carrots, fresh bread, olives and if they were lucky pomegranates and apples. However, he knew it was more likely he would be feasting on tough rabbit or possum along with some onions and an apple or two that night.

The bloody conflict of Chaeronea was behind them, and Hephaistion was working on his kit. The army was bivouacked just outside Pella in the great meadow near the lagoon and sea fed lake that emptied into the Hellespont. They had come lately from the army's headquarters at Dium where Philip had held feasts and games honoring the victory and sacrificed in gratitude to the Dioscuri, Apollo, Ares, Athene, Zeus; all those gods who wear the face of war as well as their others.

Hephaistion liked the life in camp. To him its simplicity was a joy. He reveled its smells. They belonged to the world of men: leathery, salty, sweaty, and completely masculine. He stopped a moment listening to the smithy's rhythmic ringing on the anvil as weapons were forged or repaired. Further, afield there was the busy industry of the troops drilling, training with their weapons, the neighing of the horses in the stalls, dogs barking, the endless chatter of men working on their kit, laughing, joking, singing bawdy songs, sharing outrageous tales of whoring, drinking and brawling and bravado.

Word had come of problems in Illyria they would be called out soon. He smiled to himself, when had there not been problems in Illyria? It seemed his entire life as a solider had been part of battles for the borderlands. They were as constant to him as the yearly Dionysia. Sometimes these "battles" were nothing more than skirmishes that he felt were held just to keep each side in mind of the other. However, he knew in the past, when his father had been young as had the king, they had been desperately violent. He reflected they were no doubt as bloody still, but not nearly so desperate. Both Alexander and his father had taught the Illyrians what it was to anger the might of Macedon.

He would be ready. Chaeronea had taught him a lot it had been his first pitched battle. Oh, but he had seen hard battle before then and had no fears when Chaeronea had come. When Alexander had been regent, they had quelled the Maedi rebellion and Alexander had showed his genius and intent for glory by renaming the Maedi's captured city _Alexandropolis_. He glowed with pride for a moment recalling how brilliantly Alexander had led them against an enemy that no doubt thought a sixteen-year-old youth would be easy to break. Well, they would never make such a mistake again.

Still, a pitched battle was different. The mass of warriors on both sides, the intent in every man's eyes full of pride and courage. _Demois_ and _Phobos, Ares' _son had ruled the field in a way he had never before experienced. He recalled how his heart had pounded so in his chest as though it would come up through his throat. His horse had gone down just when the corp had reached the Sacred Band. He had almost tumbled head over heels and felt his gut clench when the deadly song of the Sacred Band's swords flew through the air above him nearly singeing his hair - he had felt _Demois_ breath in his ear and known fear. However, he had not given into _Phobos_', no he had regained his feet and gone on to battle the Thebans as though his blood was on fire. He had not even known he had been wounded until Ptolemy after the battle had pointed out that he was bleeding from a good-sized gouge in his left thigh.

In contrast, the hill raids he'd fought in prior had been so different, almost simple, compared to the great, bloody rout of Chaeronea. Hellene against Hellene, it hadn't sat well with him, even though he'd understood why. He chided himself for his thoughts: Hephaistion, your duty is to follow your King wherever and whatever he commands. And indeed he would, he admired the King, immensely.

Mentally he tallied up his kill list; five that he was sure of, he thought on them, those men whom he'd sent into Lethe's arms. Again, he offered a silent prayer that their passage would be easy.

One had been older, almost his father's age, with a thick graying beard and fierce, black eyes. When he'd directed his stallion, Kastor's powerful front legs into the man's chest, repelling him, he'd known even before he heard the crunch of the armor, – the light had gone from the man's eyes, almost as though a candle had been snuffed.

Five men - he, a nineteen year old youth had killed five members of that venerable group. Three he had single-handedly dispatched, all warriors in the Sacred Band. Briefly, allowing no more than a flutter of memory he thought of the other, the golden-haired warrior. He shivered again, thinking of it. He had so looked like Alexander. It had been a difficult experience gutting the young blond-haired solider and watching his red blood seep out upon the crushed lavender and herb scented earth. Yet that was war, and killing that man, well, it was necessary. It had helped him meet his fear.

Will it be my turn one day? He stopped his work on his javelins, setting the wet stone down, and thought for a moment, hand to cheek, wondering. Is there some solider sitting in his camp somewhere who one day will think of me, remembering how I fell beneath his blade? Will I even have the chance to know it's hit me when it happens? He studied the wet stone lying on the ground before him as though it could give him answers. Who will mourn my passing? Will I have a wife? Will she make the libation offerings over my grave will there by a child who might have called me father who will cry for me? He laughed a little and shook his head to rid it of such melancholy thoughts. No, the Fates have wound for me a long skein for me. And… and if I do meet my fate so young, well, it is the life of a solider.

At this he set aside his javelins, satisfied they'd been cleaned and honed he picked up his sword and prepared to work on it. His thoughts drifted back to a conversation he'd had that morning, just before he was relieved of his watch.

In truth, he'd rather go back on the field at Chaeronea than go through that again. Just thinking on it, he could feel his heart start to pound. It had been like jousting with a viper.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

A Solider's Duty

Author: Lysis (Copyright November 2012)

Hephaistion has a rather dodging encounter with Philip about his relationship with Alexander. Picks up directly where Chapter One ends.

* * *

Two

The King had called him into his private study. He'd been called up before him before, but it had been when he'd first started his training, nearly six years ago. Had he done something to incur the King's displeasure? Was it because of his friendship with Alexander? That was his greatest fear. Hephaistion knew the King was an astute man, nothing got past him. Trying to quell the nervous feeling buzzing in his stomach he saluted as he entered the King's study.

"Ah, Hephaistion, sit." Philip gestured toward a stool before his large work desk. The King was the most imposing man he'd ever met. It wasn't so much physical, but the sense of personal power and right of place Philip seemed to exude. He was indeed the Hegemon of the Hellenes. Hephaistion believed this, who else but this man with his shrewd, quick mind and unbeatable army? Never a man to mince words when he wanted something Philip quickly began to question him.

"You're off for two days now, aye?"

"Aye, my Lord."

Philip's good brown eye assessed the youth before him. Tall, slender, hard muscled he was outstandingly handsome, beautiful, with the unconscious sensuality of a young Dionysios, just his type. With some regret, he pulled his thoughts back to the reason for this visit. It was too bad he and Alexander had formed a bond so young or he would have been inclined to take the boy's education in hand, personally.

"You did well at Chaeronea; handled your squadron competently, professionally. You were, let me see –" Philip scrabbled through a pile of documents, "Aye, here, you were wounded in the leg. That's been taken care of, you've healed?"

Hephaistion nodded and answered quickly, "Aye, my Lord."

Philip eyed the boy again, the thick auburn hair, long lashed blue eyes, thinking his son had good taste when it came to lovers, then again, why not? Alexander was his son, wasn't he?

"I understand you and my son are quite close." Hephaistion didn't blink an eye Philip gave him credit for having steady nerves.

"Sir?"

"We won't mince words, Hephaistion. I know everything that goes on in my camp, my kingdom. I know you and Alexander are lovers, what I want to know is do you do this to curry favor? Which by the way, I don't have a particular problem with, but I need to be sure my son is surrounded by people he can depend on."

Hephaistion was silent, now that it was out in the open he was stunned by the turn of their conversation. Well, he knew how he felt about Alexander and he'd say it. Taking a deep breath, he spoke firmly and quietly. "I love him, sir."

Philip blinked this wasn't the response he'd been expecting. "Hmm, love, a word for poets and…women." He studied the boy; he hadn't flinched at the insult. He was tough if nothing else.

Philip thought of the many lovers he'd known over the years, aye, there were some whose company he'd cared for more than others, but love? Then his memories turned to one man. He thought about him, was that love? He enjoyed Kleitos' company, immensely, now that he thought about it. Somehow, life seemed bigger, brighter with Kleitos to share it with, but was that love? Would life be less interesting without him in it? He looked at the solemn youth before him.

"Why?"

Hephaistion moved slightly, shifting his feet. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't underst…"

"Why do you love him?" He cut him off he was intrigued now. What was it about Alexander that drove people to feel this about him?

For the first time since he'd entered the room, Hephaistion relaxed. His face became animated, his eyes bright, glowing, "Because he's Alexander. I, I believe in him, and his dreams."

"Ah, I understand now," Philip interrupted him again and smiled knowingly, "You're _in_ love – the joys of Eros. He laughed hardily, "Oh, to be sixteen and in love for the first time especially with a beautiful boy, there's nothing better in the world."

Hephaistion shook his head, his face suddenly solemn, "No, sir, you misunderstand me, I love Alexander for who he is, as Alexander, not the son of king or because he's beautiful. I love him for the man he is becoming and what is in his soul." He stopped suddenly feeling his face grow heated.

"Sophist talk." Philip laughed his one eye dancing he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He loved a good argument and he could see the young man before him was more than capable of giving it him. No wonder Alexander was so smitten with him. "I can see Aristotle has made a deep impression on you. He got up from his great marble-topped desk and perched before Hephaistion on the desk's corner smiling jovially. "Don't put too much faith in such prattle it won't keep you alive on the battle field."

This really wasn't what Hephaistion had been expecting when he'd been summoned to the King's study. He was becoming nervous.

"My Lord, please don't misunderstand me," Hephaistion began, "I would die for Alexander, both as his friend and as his subject, ah, your subject."

"An admirable statement and I believe it. In fact, I believe you. Not many men would have the courage to face me eye to eye as you do. Most would dissemble to save their pride. But, tell me would you stand against him, even if it meant your life and love if he were to do something you thought could harm him, in any way?"

"I would not be a spy against Alexander for anyone." Hephaistion met the gimlet eye head on knowing what Philip was getting at. It was better to have it out and done with now. He would not, even for the sake of his own life ever betray Alexander.

Philip's thick lips curled up into a genuine smile. "You are as bright as I thought. You cut right through the pretense and see the question beneath, 'eh? Perhaps you are a bit of the sophist, after all. Come, will you drink with me?" He sat back in his chair, poured some wine, and laughed delightedly. "A keen mind, sharp wit, good swordsman, you could go far, Hephaistion."

Philip sat back and smiled slightly watching as Hephaistion slowly drank the cup put before him. "This infatuation the two of you have for one another, I could stop it, you know that don't you? He is after all my son. And you though no longer my page, are still under my control. You've fought well, proudly, with great courage, but you're still just a pup, my boy. Your courage and skill has earned you a place in my private corp. While that is an honor to both you and your family, remember you answer to me alone.

A chill ran up Hephaistion's backbone. Philip was not known for his brutality toward his pages, but Hephaistion knew that some years ago a page whipped to death for some offense. In his growing fear, he couldn't recall the transgression. He clenched his hands together to hide their sudden trembling. "My Lord, you are the King, I am your subject, I cannot but bow to your office and will, but it cannot; will not stop my love for him."

"A determined foe may be an admirable foe, but still one's foe. Now a friend…?" Philip played with his wine cup as he let the word hang in the air between them. "Which one will you be, I wonder, Hephaistion?"

"I am not your foe, my Lord." Hephaistion hastened to assure his king. He hoped his voice wasn't shaking with the fear that was coursing through every part of his being. "I am your subject, my Lord, your most loyal subject."

Philip studied the young man before him, he noted the change in his pallor, he'd gone pale except for the bright red spots on high cheek bones, but he'd met him head on, no subterfuge or prevarication.

Ah, the boy has fire in him! But he keeps it banked, controlled, a good thing, he knows himself. Philip smiled, let the boy sweat, it wouldn't hurt him. He knew he'd report this conversation to Alexander. It was best to have this out now. But one thing he could tell, this young man before him was loyal beyond fault. That was all that mattered. He knew he would stand by Alexander now and in the future. Philip also knew he would hold Alexander in line, at least a bit, as much as anyone could. If not for that Epirorate bitch… He sighed and let the thought go.

"Very well, Hephaistion. We're finished here. I think we understand one another. You're dismissed." He gave him a brief smile, the boy was almost to the door when he called out, "Hephaistion?"

The boy turned around, his great blue eyes wide, "My Lord."

"I would that I had so loyal a friend as you. My son is a lucky man." He dismissed him with a gesture of his hand and went back to perusing a letter from Isocrates, but his mind was on the man who'd just left his office. Yes, he was a man, indeed, the best kind, solid, loyal, trustworthy. It was just too bad, but he was patient, he could wait, and when their infatuation died.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

A Soldier's Duty, 3

While Hephaistion continues to clean his armor a young man named Alexander comes to visit and certain issues are discussed with increasingly frantic concern – on both their parts.

Rating: Kissing and clutching and ripping of a chiton…

* * *

Three

Coming back to the present Hephaistion bent his head honing the wet stone to his sword until it sparked in the bright sun. It gleamed like fine silver. He razored the edges until they bit into his skin as he tested it on his fingertips. It was sharp enough. He sucked his bloody fingers.

The stinging of his skin was welcome reassuring him he was still alive. After the meeting with Philip that morning he'd found himself turning around at the slightest sound expecting to find the guard coming to arrest him. He was not naïve; he had seen how the King had eyed him when he thought he hadn't been watching him. Philip's predlication for beautiful youths and girls was well known in Pella and even better known in camp, especially upon campaign. It was often the subject of much speculation in camp. Oh, Hephaistion knew that Philip was a fair lover – he'd heard as much from Peukestas who was currently a favorite along with several others that caught the royal wandering eye from time to time. Thank the gods Alexander did not have his father's varied sexual appetite. For in truth he had no desire to share him with anyone else. They had been lovers since Alexander was fifteen and had been remarkably faithful to one another.

Hephaistion had always admired the King, but now he had an even greater understanding and respect for the man, and didn't want him for an enemy. However, he wouldn't give up Alexander, not even if it meant his life. No, even if it came to that at least he'd die knowing he was faithful to their love.

Upon his dismissal from Philip's study, he'd been so unsettled he'd gone to a tavern for a drink, something he rarely did, but that was false courage so he put it aside and gone back to camp. He had plenty to do work would keep his mind occupied.

Turning his attention back to his sword he smiled at the weapon in his hands. Blood and oil, that was the food the sword required. He fed it well, kept it clean and bright.

It had been his Athenian grandfather, Demetrios' sword. It had drunk the blood of many a Spartan, and perhaps a Persian or two before he'd inherited it. Hephaistion smiled at that thought, a Persian or two, hmm; well before his life was over, he was sure it would drink a great deal more Persian blood. Then he frowned thinking on the Theban blood it had lately fed. That had been bitter. Spartan, Persian, Illyrian blood, yes, but not Hellene blood, the glowing blade wasn't meant for that work.

"Don't think on it now." He ordered himself and paused to push his coppery curls from his forehead. In family tradition, he'd received it when he'd taken his first man, at twelve.

Holding it up, using a piece of oiled chamois, he burnished the finely wrought silver and bronze pommel, gently pressing his fingers into the velvety hide, applying a firm, sure pressure as he ran his fingers up the spine of the blade.

A smile played along his lips as he lifted it before him, testing its weight. Ah, a spot left, yes – just there - lovingly he stroked it, slowly running his hand up and down along the long, steely inches.

It was a beautiful weapon, needing special care, dazzling, deadly, and glorious, just like – the thought popped into his head - Alexander. Images, memories filled his mind. Shaking his head at the course they were taking he thought of blocking them, especially after Philip, but he couldn't read his mind, could he? He laughed aloud enjoying them. His head fell back and he closed his eyes against the bright sun, a shadow fell across him.

"Something funny?" Alexander stood over him. Hephaistion laughed harder hearing his voice, and shook his head. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him, but he decided not to, let Alexander wonder, it would do him good.

"Not a thing," Hephaistion replied as his longer fingers danced along the spine of the sword in his hands, but his eyes roamed upward along the man standing next to him. "You're blocking the sun."

Alexander stretched his arms out before him, narrowed his eyes at his friend studying him intently, thinking he had a secretive look on his face.

He pulled up a stool, sat down and decided to needle Hephaistion.

"You're off duty?"

"I am."

"How was it?"

"The usual," Hephaistion responded, eyeing Alexander. Did he know he'd been called up before Philip? He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Alexander, he didn't want to upset him, and he would be upset.

"Missed a spot - here."

"Oh." He ran his fingers over the smooth steel.

Alexander got up moving about his tent, checking Hephaistion's kit.

"Why don't you get a fancier helmet?" Hephaistion looked up and laughed, Alexander had his helmet on, bobbing his head so the red feathers on its crest swayed madly. "What do you think of a red cockade for mine? I like this." He took it off.

"I don't need to be a peacock."

"True, true, that isn't you."

"Something wrong?" He was on his knees, now, looking far under the cot.

"No, just checking." He rose and was back into his kit again. "I wouldn't want you to go off into battle with dull weapons." Alexander smiled and checked the sharp blade of a javelin. He popped a finger into his mouth, sucking it. "Sharp."

"That's the idea." Hephaistion wondered what was going on. Alexander never checked his weapons or looked under his cot. It must be Philip.

"Is something on your mind, Alexander?"

"No, no."

"Sure? You know you can tell me I'll listen."

"Aye."

"Uh, huh." Hephaistion watched him. Alexander was kneeling in front of his clothes chest now going through it.

"Am I allowed to keep my winter cloak?" Hephaistion couldn't help but tease, knowing his friend's childhood tutor and his strict Spartan training.

Alexander turned to him holding the brown, fur-lined, woolen cloak up to himself and swung it around his shoulders stroking the thick brown fur. "It's nicer than mine. I think I'll keep it and you can have my old one. The one Leonidas made me wear for so many years, the one with the great holes in it."

Hephaistion laughed. "You haven't worn that in years."

"I might."

"Ha, you wouldn't and you know it. You're like a peacock with your finery. Not even the sun shone brighter at Chaeronea."

"I want to be sure the men notice me."

"They do, don't worry." Hephaistion frowned. Some noticed too much. There was a certain black-haired officer in the Companion Calvary who lately seemed just a bit too interested in Alexander. Of course, Alexander never one to deny affection was warm and friendly to the man. Kisses were a currency he was fond of spending. He loved affection and seemed to need it as growing things need the sun.

"And you?"

'Ah, there it was,' Hephaistion thought and looked up. Alexander's face was white, his blue eyes almost grey and wild. It was Philip, but before he could say anything Alexander was already chattering on. He did this when he was unsure of himself. He gestured toward the weapon, "Don't you think you've polished it enough? I can see my reflection in it."

"It could be brighter." Hephaistion replied swirling the soft pad of his fingertips along the hard ridge of steel in his hands. He turned it in his lap and raised it up the apex catching the sun's rays glowed like a jewel. He'd have to find some way to show Alexander he had nothing to fear.

"I think we should -"

"It looks fine now." Alexander interrupted him quickly.

"Alexander what ails you? You are edgy as a Thracian stallion in a field of mares. Are you well?"

"Oh, aye, aye, fine. You're going to rub a hole in it." He was puttering around in the basket that held Hephaistion's scrolls and letters. "Have you written your father lately?"

"Ah, no, should I?"

"If you like, I would never tell you what to do." Alexander was unrolling a scroll reading to himself. Then he set it down quickly. "Put it away, Phai it's perfect. You'll wear your fingers to the bone."

"Not quite. I think it needs a bit more." He paused and turned to Alexander, he let his eyes wander over him taking in the nearness of him, drinking in his scent, his eyes caressing the fair hair, the muscles flexing beneath his smooth, sun-kissed skin when he moved. "Aye, it needs a bit more oil." He reached around for the flask, poured some into the palm of his hand, eyes on Alexander the whole time and slowly rubbed his strong hands together.

"It's perfect." Alexander's voice was sulky.

"Not yet."

Alexander watched him his blue eyes growing heated. "Aye, it is you've been just playing with it now for at least ten minutes."

"Playing with it?" Hephaistion laughed and glanced over at Alexander. His hands were clenched in his lap.

"Aye, you're just playing with it. There's nothing more needs to be done to it. It's clean, well oiled, bright – more than bright, it gleams like fine silver. I approve, fine, you've done your duty your kit is perfect. It always is. Now put it away." He was on his feet again, this time playing with Hephaistion's hair, twirling it around his fingers.

Hephaistion sighed loudly, short of grabbing him and throwing him down on his cot, which he'd never do out in the open of camp, Hephaistion wasn't sure what to do to calm Alexander. He wasn't going to let him discuss it, he could tell. He was going to fret as he always did and then work himself up into a lather that would take forever to calm. Perhaps a little seduction was necessary, but subtle, very subtle they couldn't do anything here.

"Have you nothing better to do, Alexander than to sit here watching me play with my sword?" Hephaistion drew out the last few words suggestively, letting the heat build up between them.

Suddenly, feeling very warm, Alexander watched as Hephaistion's glistening fingers languorously stroked the rapier in his hands. "Ah, maybe…" he swallowed and worried a fold of his chiton in between his fingers.

"Aye? What? I didn't hear that, Alexander. What did you say?"

"Ah, I, I," His gaze was impaled on the long, lean fingers sliding up and down along the blade.

"What, you mean you don't think this rod needs any more of my gentle, loving attention?"

Alexander sat still for a moment thinking then leaned into Hephaistion's shoulder, pushing the weapon away with his hands. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Perhaps you'd like to polish mine?"

"Perhaps I could." Hephaistion's voice dropped just a tone and he leaned over to kiss him.

Alexander leaned back into his friend's broad chest, raised his face toward Hephaistion's, "Hmm, you'd treat it lovingly, oil it well?"

"As though it were my own," Hephaistion's voice was a caress and he kissed him again, and hoped no one was watching them.

"Really?" Alexander drawled slowly, his blue eyes were calmer now, but the question was still there, lingering.

"Alexander, I love you, you've nothing to fear. Nothing, I would die for you, you know that." Haides! Hephaistion thought, as he looked around hoping no one would see. Okay, even if I never live this down, I've got to let him know he told himself. He pulled the eighteen-year-old general-of-the army into his arms. Alexander immediately relaxed with a sigh.

"He spoke to you."

"Aye. I told him how I felt about you. I told him I love you and won't be parted." Immediately Alexander clutched him fiercely, kissing him hard, leaving Hephaistion breathless. His fingers were in Hephaistion's hair, pulling his face to his, he kissed him again possessively, almost brutally. As though that were the only way he could reassure himself. Hephaistion tried to calm him down, but he was gone.

"He said it's an infatuation. It's not, it's not!" Alexander was frantic now, clutching Hephaistion ferociously, as he pushed him off the campstool and beneath him onto the dirt floor.

"Alexander, really…" Hephaistion was breathless, trying to get a word in, but Alexander wouldn't let him he was attacking him, pulling at his chiton.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

A Solder's Duty, 4

Hephaistion and Alexander and… Well, obviously while not at war Macedonian soldiers don't have enough to do to keep themselves busy, so they mess around a bit.

Rating: Some four-letter words and well, they're all eighteen and nineteen year old guys they have to release all that excess energy somehow.

* * *

Four

"Well, Medius, will you look at this? They're at it again." Alexander rolled off Hephaistion and turned quickly hearing Nearkhos' strident, teasing voice.

"Zeus, kill me now, please. I don't care how." Hephaistion muttered under his breath as he looked up into the impertinent black eyes of Nearkhos. Hanging on Nearkhos' arm was Medius, last week it had been Nikanor, son of Metron, of Ariston's squadron of the Companion Calvary. Alexander had recently remarked saying they needed a secretary just to keep up with Nearkhos' sexual conquests.

"Yep, just like Mieza." Medius opened his wide, full lips, which had earned him quite a reputation and laughed loudly taunting Alexander with little kissing noises. He and Nearkhos had been roaming the camp, bored, more than a little drunk, looking to do some mischief, they found it.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Alexander swore loudly feeling the heat rise in his face, realizing suddenly where he was and what he'd been doing.

"Oh! Don't let us keep you from it!" Nearkhos said suggestively grinning widely. Medius threw his long, athletic body into Nearkhos' arms moaning loudly, his blue eyes dancing with mischievous humor as he cackled wildly grabbing and yanking on Nearkhos' chiton.

Hephaistion turned into the dirt floor and swore silently. It would be all over camp, now. Everyone knew Medius couldn't keep quiet; he was infamous for trumpeting his own sexual affairs, in great detail, especially with a little wine in him.

"Fuck!" Hephaistion swore aloud. Alexander looked down at him he was smiling, and looked like he was going to kill Nearkhos. He helped him up.

"Oh, please Hephaistion don't get up from where you were lying, with Alexander on top of you, humping and slathering you with hot kisses here in your open tent, in the middle of camp." Nearkhos' announced loudly his long black hair swinging about his slim waist.

"Go fuck yourself!" Hephaistion swore angrily at him, Nearkhos' laughed and turned to Medius, who was pawing at him, and kissed him.

"Oh, Phai, Phai!" Nearkhos shrieked in falsetto turning to Alexander but clutching at Medius' tight ass. They were laughing and then yelped loudly when both Alexander and Hephaistion attacked them wrestling them to the ground.

To be continued …..


	5. Chapter 5

A Solider's Duty

Hephaistion, Alexander, et al. find themselves up against some older, more experienced officers who are intent on having a little fun at their expense.

Warnings: None

* * *

Five

A great shout rent the air; suddenly Hephaistion felt his feet leave the ground. Stunned, he turned around to meet the beaming face of Black Kleitos. All Hephaistion had to do was look at his jackal-like grin to know he'd heard and seen everything.

"By Zeus' balls! Let me down, you…, you…" Hephaistion swore into Kletios broad face with its clever, deep-set black eyes, and tried to kick his way free.

"Boy, I think you need to cool down!" Kletios' baritone roared and with a single sinewy arm, picked the luckless Hephaistion up around his waist, as though he were nothing more than a baby and bawled out. "Krateros, Ptolemy, get over here. Got a job for you!"

With a moan, Hephaistion spied the unholy pair heading their way. Tall, well muscled blond-bearded Krateros who was well into his cups had been sauntering through camp looking for something to do had apparently found it. He was laughing and pounding Ptolemy on the back so hard the tall, sturdy Ptolemy, who was in a jovial mood, the result of a lazy afternoon with a pretty whore and several cups of wine was having a hard time keeping his footing.

"Kleeteeus, Hephphstion! Love ya both!" Krateros slurred as he ran up and planted a big, wet kiss on Hephaistion's open lips. Ptolemy guffawed hysterically at Hephaistion's sputtered reaction until Hephaistion's fist nearly flattened his bony, thin nose.

"Grab Alexander," Kleitos shouted as he dragged his struggling prey. "Oh, Haides grab 'em all! Let's go swimmin'!"

Hephaistion would have laughed when Krateros leapt into the tangle of limbs and came up with Alexander, who was swinging and swearing like he hadn't heard since they were kids.

"Apollo's balls! Krateros put me down! You cock sucking son of a whore! I fucking order…" Alexander lost his breath when giant, brawny Krateros rose up to his full height, just over six feet and simply slung him over his shoulder like a sack of wheat.

"Have you no respect for your elders lad?" Krateros laughed as he shouldered his squirming burden.

"Fuck you! There's my respect! Now put me down!" Alexander pummeled him hard on the back with his hard fists. For a moment the two teetered Krateros' balance lost against Alexander's furious beating. They fell into Ptolemy who cackling wildly whipped about just in time to duck Alexander's clenched fist and grabbed the quick, wiry Nearkhos by the shoulders. They almost went over both of them were swinging at each other. Krateros stalked back over toward them and hauled Medius up with one arm dragging him along by his long dark hair and passed him to Ptolemy. Medius went limp startling his captor and then began to swear and kick him wildly for all his worth, but to no avail. Ptolemy wasn't about to let a young pup like Medius stop the fun. With a great shout he pushed Nearkhos into Krateros' startled arms and renewed his efforts by dragging his prey by both hands. Medius kicked up a whirling dust cloud into Ptolemy's face, but it was ignored.

Hephaistion would have laughed if he weren't so embarrassed and terrified. The worst possible thing had happened. He was sure Kleitos had been watching them, probably on Philip's order.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

A Solider's Duty

Picks up right after Part 5, Philip, and Parmenion watch the antics of Krateros, Ptolemy, and Kleitos and discuss their concerns re Alexander and Hephaistion's friendship.

Warning: Homoerotic discussion, etc.

* * *

Six

Philip strode out onto the catwalk before Parmenion's tent. The boards were muddy he frowned, and called to two of the young pages, Sostratos and Hektor.

"I want this mud cleaned off, immediately." He pointed to the splashes of hardened black dirt. Sostratos, a fifteen year old with black eyes, and warm honey colored skin, whom Philip had picked for his brains and well as beauty turned to the seventeen year old Hektor, Parmenion's youngest son and one of Alexander's intimates and followed his orders and the scrubbing began.

Philip glanced down at Hektor's dark head as he moved about on his calloused hands and knees scrubbing the hard planking with a brush. He studied the youth, he'd turned out well. Well, how could he not with Parmenion as his father. Philip had a soft spot for the boy. He'd also been good in bed and never told tales afterward. He smiled warmly at the youth who glanced up quickly as though sensing his eyes on him. He followed Alexander's fashion and was beardless, and had a sweet, sensitive face and large, warm brown eyes and a very kissable mouth.

"Hektor, stop that for the moment and have my mount readied, I think I'll go and take a look at Nikanor's Horse."

"Yes, my Lord," With quick, spare movements Hektor set down his cleaning tools and jumped off the catwalk. He set off quickly, his long legs eating up the way toward the stables.

Philip took a sip from the clay cup in his hand and looked out into his camp. Its busy, noisy industry filled him with pride. A group of hoplites was drilling with their sarissa's out on the parade field. That tall spiny wedge of steel seemed to pierce the heavens as he watched from the distance. Keeping in close formation, they retreated, repelled and advanced instantly on the shout of command.

Of all that he'd accomplished in his years since seizing control of the throne it was his army that Philip was most proud. He had the finest standing army in all of Hellas, and soon he would be taking that army to Persia. He would show Darius III, King of Kings that a free Hellene bowed to no man or power.

The army with its powerful sarissa phalanx was the truest expression of his power that told the rest of Hellas that the Argead dynasty in Macedon was no longer a ruler of a patchwork of petty serfdoms, but something far greater, a power to be reckoned with, and even feared. That would shut that son of a whore Demosthenes up down in Athens. Blast the man! He knew he was taking Persian gold to undermine his power. He would feel more secure if the Athenian were secure in his dungeons. Blast Athens that southern talking shop! They didn't even have any decent generals anymore that he'd seen clear at Chaeronea. However, they did have a fleet and Macedon was not known for it navy. He wanted that fleet. He would need it when he went to Persia, so to curry favor he kept his thoughts about certain Athenians to himself. He sighed there was so much to do.

He took a deep breath and smiled, his mouth watering. The scent of roasting venison and smoky cook fires filled the air.

He could hear the thunderous canter and shout of the cavalry paean of Nikanor's Horse in the south field of camp as they ran through their sequence of formation Alexander had used at Chaeronea, the wedge shaped formation that allowed for a powerful spearhead charge lead on by a stalwart horse and leader.

He conjured up his golden haired son's face before him. He'd been brilliant and masterful at Chaeronea. At first, Philip had been concerned Alexander might not prevail against the Sacred Band.

They'd been one tough group of whore's sons. He thought with admiration remembering that long line of scarlet and gold clad men linked shield-to-shield standing solid and steady. 'No matter what they knew I would throw at them they never broke.' Truly, they deserved the honor of the heroic burial he'd given them. He made a mental note to check with his secretary on the great lion monument he was having prepared to mark their mass burial site.

Ptolemy and some of the other old hens had been fearful when he'd pulled half of Alexander's troop back just before he went out, Antigonos One Eye, had gone so far as to say that move could get Alexander killed. Philip had smiled; he knew what his son was made of. He'd either manage the attack with what he had or not. That was battle, constant change and ordered chaos. Alexander had to learn it, and indeed, he had, he'd risen gloriously to the challenge and smashed the Sacred Band's hold on the right. That done the Theban defense had crumbled and soon after the end came.

The Sacred Band, they were, after all, the best hoplite corp. in Hellas, never before so much as repulsed in battle. They had an unrivaled record of heroic stands. Philip had dreamed of joining them in his youth, and had actually watched them drilling during his exiled years at Thebes and gotten to know many of those unparalleled, brave warriors.

Yes, they had been the pride of Hellas, until Alexander had ridden in at the head of his cavalry and taken the field from them. He'd gone through the Band like he was born to slay heroes! He laughed aloud, and slapped a hand on his thigh. By Zeus! He was something this son of his!

"Did you speak to them?" He turned around at the sound of the deep, soft voice to meet the questioning black-eyed stare of Parmenion.

"I did. I think I misjudged Hephaistion. The boy's steadfast and solid. By Zeus, he's got spirit! It may take some work, but I think he'll do. But Alexander!" He scowled. "By Hera's tits the boy's just like his mother, spiteful and capricious. He'll do as he's told whether he likes it or not." He clenched his fist remembering his argument with his son. He'd had him called in about an hour after he was sure Hephaistion had gone back to camp. He'd timed it deliberately. It had been heated and lasted no more than a few bitter, angry minutes.

"People are talking!" He'd roared standing up slapping his hand down on the marble top of his desk.

"I don't care! What I do is my business!" Alexander shot back his voice a sharp stab of anger. He was facing the painting of Athene bursting out from the head of Zeus painted by Zeuxis back in Archelaos' time. The colors were spare, black, red and white, some blue, and yellow. It was a ghastly work, and he had long ago decided to have it painted over when he ruled. He remembered as a small child it would cause him nightmares and once told his mother he hoped he would never have a daughter, as he was afraid she would split his skull. She had made him a solemn promised him that would never happen.

Turning back to face his father he said, "Hephaistion is my friend, he's done nothing to harm me. He gives me good counsel and companionship. I won't give him up!"

Philip studied his son, the boy's face was thunderous those odd eyes nearly grey and wild like the sea. For a moment, he shivered thinking of Olympias, and her magic, her witchery. No, his son would see reason. By Zeus, he would be made to, if need be!

Philip took a breath to calm himself. "Sit down, come sit, let's discuss this reasonably. I don't care whom you chose to fuck, that's your business, but it must be appropriate. You are my heir I cannot have this gossip color all that I've built. You, you…it is said you will do anything to please him. Find someone more appropriate, someone younger and not so high a rank." He narrowed his good eye, studying the fresh faced youth before him. "You grow no beard and Amyntor's son is the same. I do not mind if you wish to take up with a, with such a person, but you will not turn yourself into a womanish man for him! It is not fitting! When I seek a wife for you do I tell her father it is another bride I will be offering him?"

Alexander's face went white, his eyes wide and coldly grey his voice a streak of quiet menace. "Do not speak so crudely of our love! I am no man's eromenos. We are equals." He stalked toward his father where he sat behind his desk and leaned across it until they were face to face, he spoke softly his voice a silky whisper of venom. "Be wary of insulting me."

Philip recoiled startled by the unexpected threat in Alexander's tone, "Equals?" He was confused by this and shook his head as though to displace the unwanted images suddenly filling it. 'How, that could not be, how?' He thought, puzzled.

Philip sat staring at this man before him did he really know him at all? Was this truly his son or some stranger? "Do you mean to have him help rule with you? This cannot be! This, this… is Sophistry! Damn Aristotle, what has he been teaching you?" He met the cold, angry gaze head on. "I won't have it! By Zeus, I won't stand for it! All that I've made of this kingdom will not be unhinged by your uncontrolled desire for this man. It will not stand, Alexander. Do you understand me? You will put him away!"

Alexander stared at his father then turned and left the room without speaking another word.

"I don't understand it, Parmenion." He shook his grizzled head at the memory, as he paced back to a large wooden table in the tent strewn with documents and fussed unnecessarily with them, "How could he be that attached to Amyntor's son? Oh, Hephaistion has excellent qualities, and is very handsome," he turned to his friend and smiled mischievously, "Indeed, I've often thought of bedding him myself, but I wouldn't want Alexander at my throat in the middle of the night with a dagger."

Philip loved his dear old friend. He'd been a bit looser when they'd been young, and had whored about with the best of them, but never developed a taste for boys. He watched him as for a moment, Parmenion his blue eyes so startling in his sun browned leathery face turned toward the figure of his son, Hektor. "He pleases you?" He nodded in the boy's direction.

Philip blinked a moment then grinned shrewdly slapping his old friend on the back. "Oh, aye. Don't worry so Parmenion. I'll not replace Hektor. I've too many uses for him and he's got the makings of a great officer. Another two years with me then he'll be ready for a junior officer ship. You've done well with him. He's a bright lad just like Philotas and Nikanor. He's an asset to you, to us!"

Parmenion scratched his short brown beard thoughtfully studying the stocky man before him. Philip was no beauty, not as he had been when a youth, but he still retained that charm that drew people. They could not seem to help themselves. It would seem Alexander had inherited that trait, but even stronger. True, time and battle had turned Philip rough and craggy, but he was always his King and a superb general. Parmenion thought of himself as a king's man and Philip's friend, and it was as the friend he listened.

"He'll come around. Alexander's not stupid he is after all your son, Philip."

"Not stupid, just in lust!" Philip laughed. "It'll pass. Besides I set Kleitos on them."

Parmenion couldn't help but laugh as he sat across from Philip. "That was cruel! How can you be sure he won't do a little poaching? I've always thought he had a bit of an eye for Hephaistion."

"He won't I made it clear he's to keep his hands off him. The boy's not used goods, to be bandied about. He's meant for something better." Philip motioned to a Page for their cups to be filled he paused listening to Parmenion.

"Are you sure he'll do as you suggest? I've found Hephaistion to be rather stubborn, especially when he gets his mind set on something."

"He's no idiot if necessary I'll bring him around to see reason, my reason. Hephaistion's very, very bright, and shrewd, he'll come around. If any it's Alexander I worry about." Philip frowned and got up pacing through the tent, he knew Parmenion was right, Amyntor's son had has father's stubbornness.

"They do seem much attached. It's been nearly ten years, Philip; the bond is there anyone can see it."

Philip turned roaring, "I don't care! I won't have it! My son will not be the plaything for another boy! It's indecent!" He drank deep from the cup in his hands, wiped his mouth with his hand. He sighed deeply, and sat down, he would never repeat what Alexander had said about Hephaistion and he being equals. He could not fathom it, no, sexually or any other way. It was not possible. "Besides I have a secret weapon, if need be I'll use it."

Parmenion raised his brows wondering, "Aye?"

"His mother, she doesn't like it either. In fact, I think she likes it less than I. She's been at Alexander already. It matters little to me whom Alexander beds, men, or women, but it must be appropriate. This affection he bears for Hephaistion is unseemly. It has grown beyond what is acceptable. I know he'll do his duty when the time comes, so I don't worry on that account. But Olympias…! I don't want anything to happen that would truly anger or hurt Alexander or Hephaistion for that matter. They'll see it's for the best."

Parmenion shivered thinking 'no, he wouldn't want the Epirorate witch his enemy.'

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by loud raucous shouting and swearing. Philip jerked up from where he'd been sitting, unsheathing his sword. He could hear Alexander's vicious, loud swearing, Krateros' loud guffaws, and Kleitos' sniggers. What was happening?

He and Parmenion strode quickly through the camp. As they came out from the rows of tents, following the noise, they found themselves near the back of the camp, near the corrals. At the sight that greeted their eyes, they both burst out laughing.

Kleitos with a wide grin on his face was lugging an angry, struggling Hephaistion around the middle. He was seemingly imperviously to the boy's hammering blows against his body. Philip moved back into the shadows as they came closer. Then caught his breath as they passed just inches from his hiding place, the boy's ivory face was flushed, and the sun set fire to his red-gold hair, his blue eyes sparking, his chiton pulled up, showing off a goodly portion of his long, muscular legs. By Zeus what a beauty the lad was!

To Philip it was as though Apollo had become flesh. He would have him, by Zeus, he would! And let no man, even his own son gainsay him! As he sunk deeper into the shadows, he watched Alexander, and almost shivered remembering Alexander's behavior earlier in his office. He knew now Alexander was a man who would kill if pushed far enough, he was sure of that. He'd seen evidence of banked rage in those blue-grey eyes and knew his son could be a formidable enemy.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

A Soldier's Duty, 7

Picks up where Part 6 leaves off. Hephaistion learns something from Kleitos that is disturbing.

* * *

Seven

"I swear, Kleitos, if you don't put me down I'll kill you, I swear by Apollo!" Hephaistion was becoming angrier by the second. He felt humiliated, was breathless and his rib cage hurt because of the heavy pressure of Kleitos arm around it.

"You can try, boy, you can try!" Kleitos roared laughing, but he was just a bit too careless and Hephaistion wiggled free. Quick as a greased pig Kleitos was after him, and took him down with a running tackle.

"You sooo…" was all that Hephaistion could manage to get out when he tried to get up and Kleitos body slammed him. He went down on his stomach like a limp chicken. When Kleitos tried to pick Hephaistion up, he tripped him and their legs tangled when Philotas ran up laughing.

"What are you doing, Kleitos? Is this a new type of foreplay?" Philotas joked, his light blue eyes merry as he watched Kleitos trying to drag Hephaistion who had gone completely limp.

"His legs, grab his legs!" Kleitos shouted, motioning for Philotas to help him with Hephaistion.

The big, blond-haired man picked up the kicking legs trying to evade his grip and together he and Kleitos carried him toward the pond.

"You limp dicked whores!" Hephaistion spat out struggling, "Put me down!"

Kleitos shouted, laughing uproariously, "Glad to, boy! Right now!" and before Hephaistion could close his mouth he was sputtering, splashing in the cold water.

"Shit! You, you, you're dead, Kleitos!" Hephaistion surfaced, dripping and angry and with a great roar went after his tormentor who was standing too close to the bank. Shouting a paean as though on the battlefield, Hephaistion grabbed Kleitos and pushed him down under the frothing water.

Kleitos tried to pull him back down, but Hephaistion was faster and pushed him back in. When he finally came up, Hephaistion was laughing and they began walking out. They didn't get far when Krateros came roaring up, Ptolemy at his back pushed them all in as he flung Alexander out like he was hurling a discus.

Alexander landed in the cold pond shouting at the top of his lungs. Phillip watching with Parmenion couldn't help but laugh.

"It does look like fun." They eyed one another. "Too bad we're old, circumspect men." Phillip laughed.

Alexander came out of the water, running after Krateros like the hounds of Haides were on his heels and jumped on his back. Krateros roared and swung around until Nearkhos, and Medius jumped on him and they all went down sinking beneath the water.

Ptolemy and Philotas were standing on the bank of the pond, laughing when Krateros came stalking out; he picked Philotas up, which wasn't easy, Philotas was a big man, and threw him into the water, chortling loudly. Ptolemy took to his heels and ran, but Nearkhos, Alexander and Medius chased him down, dragged him back, and tossed him in.

Finally, dripping and shaking like wet dogs Kleitos pulled Hephaistion out of the water with him. He wrapped an arm around the younger man, kissed him, and whispered in his ear. "Phillip's watching you, both you and Alexander. Be careful!"

Hephaistion groaned, felt he'd turned twenty shades of red, and would have fallen, but Kleitos held him up, and whispered, "I'm a friend. I love Alexander like a brother, I'm not going to stop you two, but be careful! I like a good screw as much as the next man but be more discrete, for Zeus' sake, go find some place private! He placed a hard kiss on Hephaistion's trembling mouth. "Let's go get drunk!" he yelled loudly, dragging the hapless Hephaistion by the arm.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

A Solider's Duty, 8

Follows Part 7 by one day. Our two lovers spend some much needed private time together eating rich, delicious fruit.

Rating: X

* * *

Eight

The strong piney scent of tall green fir trees surrounded the two lovers lying beneath their thick, sheltering branches. The heat of the day was lifted by a freshening breeze that blew up sprinkling them with a light mist of rain that trickled through the limbs of the over-hanging trees.

"The days will begin to turn cold soon." Alexander lay sprawled next to Hephaistion playing with a pine needle crimping it in his fingers. "I'm glad we have this one for ourselves and can still enjoy the warmth of Helios upon our bare limbs. We escaped the keen eyes of Ptolemy for it seems his gaze follows us everywhere. I do not like it!"

"Aye, I've noticed. We've still a score to settle with Nearkhos and Medius. I want to smash their lleering faces to a pulp! The bastards!" He kicked a pine cone that was near his foot and it smashed through the underbrush setting off the loud cry of several birds perched on a tree limb nearby.

Alexander sighed and pushed Hephaistion back down until he lay calm beside him. "Do not fret over it. I promise you we will get them, but it must be when they least expect it. Stealth will be our weapon."

"Aye, stealth and my two fists!" Hephaistion's clenched fists beat the air above him until his arms fell back at his side. "Let's never return to camp. Let's just take our horses, some provisions and travel together until we...we, we run out of places to go."

"Oh, aye, I like your idea. It appeals to me greatly." They smiled at one another each knowing that the other understood him perfectly, almost as though their two minds shared the same thoughts.

"I could stay here all day and night, so long as you are by my side, 'tis all I want to do." Lazily Alexander stretched his arms above him and twisted slightly as he rose up leaning over his friend. "Your hair curls even more when dampened." Alexander twisted a long strand of Hephaistion's burnished curls around his fingers. He tugged on it gently and drew closer to the object of his desire. "Very…hmmm…_kalos, kalos_ Hephaistion - my Hephaistion." He let his gaze linger along his companion's beautiful face and lithe body. "I think I am getting hungry." He murmured laying down kisses along the smooth skin of Hephaistion's bare bronzed throat and chest.

"Here, then have this, for I would not have you starve." The fragrant flesh of a golden apricot was waved before him. "You must keep up your strength. I have a great need of your special companionship."

"Oh indeed?" Alexander smiled mischievously as bit the full, moist lips beneath his own drawing a soft moan from Hephaistion.

Then he grabbed the proffered fruit and bit into it slowly. "Mmmmm, so delicious – the gifts of Demeter are so sweet. However, I think I prefer other gifts just now…" He let his voice die out but showed the intent of his words in the seductive glitter in his eyes.

"Other gifts? I cannot think what they might be." Hephaistion grinned and selected a bright red apple from the basket next to him. "Perhaps this will do?"

"Oh aye, there is nothing I could want more." Animatedly Alexander shook his head in affirmation and grabbed at it teasing Hephaistion by eating it slowly, lingering with each bite taking the sweet pink-white flesh of the fruit in his teeth and rending it with great care.

"Perhaps you should eat something too. I would not want you to languish from hunger. Here, this is the last one, but you can have it." Hephaistion plucked up the fat, juicy fig from Alexander's offering hand. Licking the sweet juice from his fingers he chuckled softly to himself and made a face at Alexander who was lying beside him chewing the core of the apple with skilled precision. Hephaistion nudged him and tried to pull it away.

"No!" Laughing Alexander lunged at the apple stealer. "Give it back!" He grabbed Hephaistion's arm and fell across him heavily. They rolled a bit on the warm, thick bed of their cloaks. Soon they forget the object of their argument as Alexander rubbed his leg along Hephaistion's, longer sun bronzed body.

"You taste better than any apple." He said softly as Hephaistion caressed him and they exchanged apple and fig scented kisses.

"Open, open your mouth." Alexander teased prodding at his lover's open lips with a ripe, succulent strawberry. Hephaistion took the strawberry in between his lips and sucked it flicking his red tongue over it until he had taken it into his mouth and swallowed it.

He turned pulling Alexander down with him and let his lips graze his skin.

"A great thirst has arisen in me." He murmured in Alexander's ear and tipped the rough wooden cup he picked up spilling a puddle of sweet wine along Alexander's chest. His tongue followed the trail of glimmering liquid delicately down the muscular pathway that led toward the object of his interest. With a moan, Alexander sank back, eyes closed as Hephaistion laved him lovingly along the hard, supple column of flesh jutting up for his attention.

"This is the fruit I like best." His eyes sparkled with heat and pleasure as Alexander caressed his firm, rounded buttocks. His fingers stroked and squeezed drawing deep shivering moans from Hephaistion who nip and kissed his way down Alexander's thighs. Their voices became sibilant whispers against the echoing sway of the trees. The fervent cry of a bird fluttering above them reverberated through the trees as they came together fiercely each shuddering with his own release.

"Ah, the blessings of Eros are indeed good." Alexander lay back panting his eyes closed but his mouth quirked in a delighted smile. His fingers found Hephaistion's arm and lingered there stroking his arm until he found his hand and clenched it in his own.

"I will worship forever at Eros altar! A great black bull, I vow it!" Hephaistion said as he leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on Alexander's lips.

"Ah, aye, one with a pair of large balls and a stalwart cock, like yours." Alexander giggled as his companion gave a lively shout and began to pummel him playfully.

"Hold, hold have mercy!" Alexander moved quickly trapping Hephaistion beneath him.

"There, now it is proper. You are where you belong." Alexander chuckled teasingly and he kissed him long and hard until they were both afire again, their eyes glittering with mutual desire.

"Well, I think I am no longer quite so hungry." Alexander grinned.

"I thank the gods for I am quite exhausted. You are most demanding!" Hephaistion taunted as he pulled the folds of a cloak about them and they cuddled close.

"I am glad we had the day to hunt, but with the coming of winter it will be harder to slip away unnoticed. What will we do?" Alexander frowned as he studied the undulating green limbed sky overhead. "It is hard enough without Medius and Nearkhos now dogging our every movement."

"Aye, I know and after what Kleitos said… well, we will find a way. I'll not let anything or anyone keep you from me." He turned toward his friend and they studied one another for a moment. Their eyes met - soft and full of welling affection and the mutual promise of trust.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

A Soliders' Duty, 9

Hephaistion and Alexander comiserate with one another over problems re their love life.

Rating: None

* * *

Nine

It was late in the afternoon, toward the end of the harvest season, and Hephaistion was in Alexander's tent. The tent flaps were down and for the first time in several days Hephaistion felt he could relax. He unsnapped his greaves, with Alexander's help took off his corselet and sank back onto the small camp bed with a great sigh. Alexander went back to his earlier endeavor, which Hephaistion's arrival had interrupted.

"Good timing, you are just the person I need to see right now." Alexander grinned as he went back to burning some dried herbs and crushing lavender to add to something he was mixing in a marble pestle.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat that." Hephaistion nodded toward the mixture. "I'm not ready to become a guinea pig for one of your medical experiments. Go find Philotas or Krateros or Kleitus. They deserve that."

Alexander looked up and smiled. "Oh, no. It's a new balm I'm trying out. It's for Boukephalus - to help keep his coat shiny and smooth. You know how he is."

"Aye, just like you, vain as can be, but I can't decide which of you is worse."

"Oh, I'm worse, you may be sure of it." Alexander winked as he added a waxy looking substance to a pot over a brazier and then added the herbs very slowly. The lavender's rich scent seemed to float on the air toward Hephaistion as it met the heat of the fire and its full bouquet was released.

He closed his eyes and lay back for a moment letting his long legs dangle over the side of the bed. "There's a strong medicine in lavender. I've noticed that when I smell it I begin to feel soothed and calm, as I did when very small on my Mother's lap at bedtime when the little nursery light by my bed was a gentle glow. It holds memories in the scent."

"Aye, it aids in healing in many ways."

"I wish it could heal these idiots in camp." He mumbled and turned on his side when Alexander grabbed his hand.

"Hephaistion, what happened? Your hands!"

"Oh, don't mind them; they're just a bit sore is all." Hephaistion yawned and tried to pull his hand from Alexander's grip.

"You were fighting again?" Hephaistion made a face but shook his head to affirm the question.

"It seems lately that's all I do." He mumbled to himself.

It seemed lately everywhere he went he was greeted by merciless jabs or knowing grins. Some of the more senior officers who'd had an eye on him, tried their luck, but soon found he wasn't an easy man to get close to, especially when angry and his fists did his talking for him.

"Stop moving, you're making it harder." Alexander snapped as he began to wrap a length of linen around Hephaistion's bruised knuckles. "Sit at the table, please. It will be easier." He gave his companion a sour look.

"Are you going to report me?" Alexander studied him for what seemed too long, but shook his head.

"No, as I think I know why you've been fighting." He drew his full lips into a moue and frowned. "I broke Cleon's noise this morning."

"You? Wha…Why?" Hephaistion's was on the verge of laughing, but held back. Alexander did not look pleased with himself.

Alexander hung his head for a moment then looked up his lips were thinned and his eyes sparking with anger. "I think you can guess why."

"Dionysius ball! I wish this would stop, just stop!" Hephaistion swore loudly as he picked up a cup of wine in front of him and gulped it down. Alexander swallowed his own and refilled both their cups.

"I know," Alexander sighed softly as he wiped his lips which glittered with the stain of the wine. "No, it's bad enough for me to be fighting, thank the gods that Cleon won't hold it against me."

"It's my fault, if only I'd been more aware of my actions." He grimaced, bent down, and whispered in Hephaistion's ear, "I just need to be more careful where we are next time it happens. I ah, need to maintain greater self control."

Hephaistion looked up at Alexander and smile wanly.

Alexander took Hephaistion's other hand, inspecting the damaged knuckles. "I feel though that you're ending up taking the brunt of the situation, it's not right." He shook his head angrily, "You'd think by now, people would find something more interesting to talk about. It's not as though we are the only two lovers in camp. Gods! You would think people had never fallen in love before and we're like, like two virgins compared to the rest. Why, I saw Eummenes with that boy from Ptolemy's squadron, they weren't even trying to be discreet. I could have just stood there, watched it all, and then clapped. No doubt Eummenes would have bowed." Alexander swore something unintelligible, pulled some bandages and other medicants from a chest, and set them on the table. "It's that bastard Medius I blame for this." Hephaistion tried to smile. Medius had literally broadcast with his hotly detailed gossip what Alexander and Hephaistion's relationship was and now the entire army knew it.

Hephaistion remembered it because it had been the beginning of a turning point, an awful one. If anything, it had made matters with Phillip worse and he'd retaliated.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

A Soliders' Duty, 10

A continuation of Part 9

* * *

Ten

"Your poor hands. This is from more than one fight, Hephaistion." Alexander stroked the battered fingers and washed the scrapped skin gently. "This hand is much worse can you move your fingers?"

"Yes, they're just sore and a bit stiff."

"Nothing broken at least," Alexander sighed again as he examined the swollen fingers carefully. "I've something that will help with the stiffness. Where… ah, yes." He prodded through an assortment of jars in a chest he kept for medical supplies.

"Dionysius balls!" Hephaistion jerked as the ointment was applied. "What in Haides is that? It stings!"

"It'll help with the stiffness and make the skin heal faster. It's a salve - I mixed it from a recipe Aristotle gave me. Now hold still."

"Well, you use it, I don't like it! Stop!" Hephaistion tried to pull his hand away, Alexander frowned his patient wasn't behaving. He gripped Hephaistion's hand tighter.

"Just a minute longer, drink some more wine." Gently he smoothed a thick white paste over the torn skin. He finished wrapping it and kissed Hephaistion's hand tenderly.

"Gods it stinks!" Hephaistion lifted the white pot to his nose and made a face.

Alexander burst out laughing. "It is awful I think it's the clay that's so strong. It's supposed the draw the impuries out from the skin allowing it to heal."

"Uh, huh," Hephaistion answered as he poured some wine and drank it quickly. "It still stings. If my skin comes off I'm coming after you."

Alexander leaned in close kissing him, "Brat." Hephaistion glared in return and tossed down more wine.

'Phai, you need to get out of camp for a while." Alexander suggested as he cleaned up and refurbished his medical kit while keeping an eye on his patient who seemed restless yet quieter than usual.

He was becoming concerned about Hephaistion and even more concerned about Kleitos. Kleitos always seemed to appear whenever they were together and would drag Hephaistion off somewhere. Earlier in the day just after morning drill, he'd gone looking for Hephaistion to suggest a possible hunting trip and discovered Kleitos had taken him away. Hephaistion hadn't said anything about it, and he wasn't sure if it was something to worry about or not.

"What I need is to get out of fucking Macedon!"

"Everything okay today?"

Hephaistion held up his bandaged hands and smirked. "Oh, yeah - great day."

"Everything alright with Phillip?"

Hephaistion sat still, just staring straight. Alexander came over and sat opposite him, and noticed he wouldn't meet him in the eye.

"Phai?"

"I'm fine Alexander." Hastily he put the cup to his lips and drank, and refilled it and drank some more. He didn't particularly like drinking good wine so quickly, it was meant to be savored.

Alexander watched him while gnawing his lip in anticipation. "You don't look fine. Something's wrong, I know you well enough and can tell. What's wrong, it's more than a fight. You've never backed down from a fight and usually like them. Tell me."

"No, just the fighting, it's getting to me that's all." Hephaistion said but went back into his head, staring nowhere in particular. He felt awful, he'd never lied to Alexander before. But he would never tell him, never.

"Okay, I know that you know I don't believe you, but I'll wait." Alexander studied him there was an oddness about him that some inner sense told him he shouldn't disturb just now. He felt uneasy, but decided to trust his feelings. "I know how stubborn you can be, so I'll just wait until you feel you can tell me."

"Thank you." Hephaistion muttered softly staring into the red liquid in the cup before him as though it could give him some clue to solve the problem that was threatening his very life. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, so naïve, Phillip had completely duped him laying his trap slowly, carefully until Hephaistion had been so ensnared in it, he hadn't realized he was caught until he tried to break free.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

A Soldiers' Duty, 11

Hephaistion remembers how Philip blackmailed him.

Rating: Disturbing sexual imagery, rape

* * *

Eleven

It had started with his being called into Phillip's office at random. Sometimes Phillip simply spoke with him, asked him questions about he and Alexander, he'd done this so much at first and in such a kind manner that Hephaistion felt completely comfortable with the older man. He'd forgotten his opponent was a brilliant strategist and had been played right into his open hands.

The first time had been bad enough, shocking enough, but yesterday was the worst. Afterward he'd thrown up until he lay, unmoving in the grass. It wasn't so much the act as the feeling of violation. To him what he and Alexander shared was sacred. Now he felt it was ruined. He couldn't help his feelings, and began to loathe himself for being so weak.

He didn't know what to do, he couldn't afford to wait for the next time. He shivered unknowing Alexander was watching him, wondering. Hephaistion sipped the wine while in his mind he was back in Phillip's office that first time remembering as his King blackmailed him.

"Ah, Hephaistion, I've wanted to speak with you. Come here," Phillip had been genial and friendly when he walked in. Hephaistion was at ease thinking they were going to talk again and smiled widely at the older man.

"I've heard some disturbing news about you and don't like it. You've been getting in fights? This cannot continue, you understand? I will not brook insubordination among my troops." Phillip got up and strode around the large room until he stood behind Hephaistion who was at attention before his worktable.

"Yes, my Lord." He sighed, dismayed, he'd hoped Phillip hadn't heard about his fighting. He didn't want him to take a dislike to him now. He'd been trying so hard, doing everything Kleitos suggested staying in the King's good graces and trying to please Alexander. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I'll try harder."

Phillip moved closer, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He could smell the youth's essence - it excited him. He put a hand on Hephaistion's shoulder, and then slid it up under the long fall of hair until he reached the nape of his neck. "I'm sure you will." He said congenially as his thick fingers stroked the tender skin.

Hephaistion froze. He was about to shift his weight, carefully, and move from Phillip's reach when the hand moved down his back coming to rest with an obvious sensual caress on his hips.

"My lord," he began as his eyes widened in shock at the inappropriate touch. Quickly he was silenced as Phillip put his hand over his mouth and pulled him back until he was captive against the brawny chest.

"Now, Hephaistion, we will have a little talk."

Hephaistion schooled himself to calmness. The somber mask that had slowly over the past months become a part of his outward features came down hooding his eyes, hiding his racing heart, his sense of terror, his fear and distress.

"You will recall that I asked whether you were my friend or foe. And you assured me you were my most loyal subject. You recall this, do you not?"

Hephaistion shook his head, and tried to concentrate on his breathing, which was now timed to the fingers slowing traveling their way down his chest toward his belly and loins.

"Yet the affair continues with Alexander. Since Alexander will not obey me, and you have defied me, one of you must pay for this disloyalty. I have decided it shall be you."

Hephaistion had never been afraid in battle, but now he started to shake, he tried to control it, but his limbs seemed bewitched. Phillip's fingers were tugging at the shoulder of his chiton, loosening it, pulling it down. He pushed him forward until he rested against the table. Then he released his hand.

"My Lord, please –"Hephaistion gulped trying to get his breath which seemed to be robbed with each stroke of the seeking fingers along his body.

"Do not speak, Hephaistion, it is past time for words." Phillip admonished him and bent down kissing the bare neck and back. "I could have you whipped for disobeying me, you know that? Remember you are in _my _service and answerable to me only. You do recall that, don't you? You know your Father would be most distressed to hear you would not amenable to pleasing your king. Should I tell him?"

"No!" Hephaistion jerked at the words and moaned softly. No, that would be almost as bad as Alexander finding out.

"Good, good," Phillip smiled to himself this was going well. The boy just needed some breaking in. His hands roamed under the chiton, along the length of ivory thigh he'd so admired the day Kleitos had tossed Hephaistion in the pond.

"I see you are wise enough to know when it is futile to struggle. But, in case you try, now," he paused, "or in the future, I will tell you this, if you resist my advances I will make life so miserable for my son, he will wish himself dead. Do you understand me? Do you?"

Hephaistion shook his head in agreement and staggered, clutching the edge of the table, praying to Apollo not to faint. Just when he thought, his heart had calmed a bit, Phillip's hot fingers found him. He closed his eyes and moaned, at the pressure grasping him, but it was not a moan of pleasure.

To Phillip's ears, it was the sweetest of sounds. He lifted the rest of Hephaistion's chiton baring him to his greedy eyes.

"So, Hephaistion I will tell you how things are going to be with us." He paused smiling as he listened to the soft distressed cries issuing from the boy's lips.

Hephaistion shook his head, "I… no! Please Ph-" he glanced around wildly, heat flooding his face at the memory.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

A Soldier's Duty, 12

Alexander tries to comfort Hephaistion.

Rating: None

* * *

Twelve

Alexander watched him deeply disturbed and reached out pulling his hand into his own.

"Hephaistion, are you alright?"

Hephaistion gulped down more wine and pretended to smile. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. Really I am, don't worry about me." He smiled again, but his face felt like it was about to crack like the thin ice on a river.

"What were you saying?" He smiled at Alexander, stood up, and paced about aimlessly. "I'm sorry; I guess I was day dreaming." He sat back down as quickly as he'd gotten up.

Alexander studied him, wondering about the "day dream" that seemed to upset him so. "Please, tell me –"

"Really, I'm fine Alexander, don't press." Hephaistion snapped, and then sighed laid his head on the table. "I'm sorry. It's just been a difficult day." He pulled Alexander's hand to his lips. "Forgive me?"

Alexander returned the kiss and smiled, "There is nothing to forgive." He paused then added, "I'm going to visit Mother, why don't you come with me?"

Hephaistion looked up at Alexander, his blue eyes wide with shock and disbelief, "You've cracked it's happened, you've gone mad! I knew you might someday, but not so soon."

Alexander rolled his eyes and continued. "I don't mean for you to visit Olympias with me, I want to see you live till tomorrow." Hephaistion smiled slightly.

"No, stay in my rooms or with Lysimachus while I'm visiting and then we'll slip off quietly, for a bit of hunting. You've got two days leave, don't you?"

"I can't."

"Why not?

Hephaistion sighed and hung his head. "I've been placed on report for fighting. I'm confined to camp." He mumbled.

"I'll speak to Fa-"

Hephaistion stopped him with a look.

"He put you on report." It was more a statement than question.

"Yea."

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Then Alexander growled and grabbed him, pulling him close. "I'm not letting you take the brunt of this any longer, Hephaistion, you haven't done anything wrong. It's more my fault than yours. If I'd been able to control myself, I – Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He swore angrily.

Hephaistion, feeling distraught burst out laughing.

Alexander's fingers bit hard into Hephaistion's shoulders and he shook him. "There is nothing wrong with our loving each other, I won't let Father do this, I won't!"

Hephaistion just moaned and buried his face in his hands. Maybe being confined to camp wouldn't be so bad he'd just make sure he never left his tent. He felt miserable, confused, and cornered. Oh, he didn't question his feelings for Alexander they were as stalwart as ever, if anything he'd dug in deeper.

Alexander pulled him into his arms and down on the bed with him. "You need to rest, 'Phai, close your eyes."

"I don't think I can sleep."

"Just lay here at least I'll know you're safe." He was quiet for a minute then spoke. "I think he's set Kleitos on us. I, I heard he took you away from camp today. He seems to be around you a lot, lately. Is there something you want to tell me?" There. Alexander thought to himself, now he has to tell me.

"How did you know?" Hephaistion started to rise, he could feel the blood rushing to his face, but Alexander pushed him back down. "I swear, Alexander I –"

"I know Kleitos." Alexander interrupted him misunderstanding. "I know Father, too. Kleitos is his dog, I knew he'd set him on us."

Hephaistion laid quiet, letting Alexander stroke his hair and closed his eyes. He sighed, wishing for something he couldn't even put a name to. "Kleitos is on our side. He won't bother us."

"I don't see how, it seems like he's trying to keep us apart."

"That's not true. He's just trying to help."

"How? Father hasn't said anything to me in a long while. I think it's over and he's accepted it. I'll tell him to call Kleitos off."

"He was kind to me today, Alexander."

Alexander frowned looking down on Hephaistion, "Kleitos?"

"No, Phillip."

"Kind? Kind! He confines you to camp for fights that wouldn't even have happened if it weren't for his stupid pride! Damn him!"

"You know as well as I, this wasn't my first report for fighting. It's the seventh. It could have been worse."

Alexander's face whitened his blue-grey eyes nearly black with rage, "He wouldn't dare! If he so much –"

Hephaistion cut him off abruptly, "You know the penalty as well as I for excessive fighting, especially with a superior officer. He was kind, and I won't forget it. I'm going to have to develop a thicker skin. I can't get in any more fights. He warned me next time it will be a lashing."

"A superior officer? Who Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion said nothing just closed his eyes and sighed deeply, his chest heaved, and he swallowed thinking for a moment he might cry.

"Hephaistion?"

"No one." Alexander snorted.

"Tell me, 'Phai, please, I need to know."

"No, you don't."

"I can order you."

"Now you sound like Phillip." Hephaistion turned facing the tent wall.

"Hephaistion!"

"Kleitos, it was Kleitos!"

"I knew it!" He pulled Hephaistion back to face him. "What happened, tell me!"

Hephaistion just shook his head and buried his face against Alexander's chest. He was trembling. Alexander said nothing but held him tightly, very tightly and for a long time neither of them spoke. Then with a heavy sigh, Alexander got up, reluctantly releasing Hephaistion.

"I must go and see Mother, something's got her on edge, I don't know what. I'll come right back. Stay here." He paused, and kissed him smiling, and added, "That's an order."

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

A Soldier's Duty, Thirteen

Alexander learns several disturbing things when he visits his mother, Olympias.

Rating: None

* * *

Thirteen

It was late nearly three in the morning, but Hephaistion lay awake. His restlessness was as much in part due to his own situation and concern for Alexander. No matter what Olympias wanted, it couldn't be good for Alexander. Whenever he came back from seeing his mother, he was drawn, pale, and tense. Hephaistion hated it. It hadn't always been that way. When he had been younger, the Lady Olympias had been quite different toward her son. However, of late, especially after Alexander's victory at Chaeronea and his new friendship with his father, the Lady seemed to be at odds – with both of them. Several times Alexander had confided that she had told him he was a traitor to her affections. Hephaistion knew that though Alexander pretended it didn't hurt him, it did. He was so sensitive, especially regarding his parents. Why couldn't the Lady see that Alexander needed the affection and approval of his father and allow it – without scornful words. He sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers. He sniffed the thick downy fur of the coverlet beneath his fingertips. It smelt of Alexander, and he closed his eyes drinking in the familiar, precious scent. He had never been able to figure decipher. He knew he wore no scent, but there was always that familiar fragrance surrounding him, mysterious and fresh, like a meadow after a spring shower.

He lay quiet, listening intently. He could swear he heard every footstep in the large camp and palace. However, none of them was Alexander's. When would he return? He'd been gone for hours, well before supper.

Hephaistion rolled off the bed and lit the lamp, and was unrolling a scroll to read to pass the time when he heard the quick footsteps.

All he needed was one look it told him everything. Alexander looked terrible, pale; his eyes were huge with bluish circles beneath. Hephaistion rushed to him. He pushed him down in a chair and held a cup to Alexander's bloodless lips.

"Drink, come on, drink, all of it."

"Father's – " Alexander stopped coughing choking on the wine. "Marrying again, Attalus' niece. Mother's raging."

"Son of a whore!"

"I thought, she –" he stopped coughing again. Hephaistion moved closer and gasped loudly. He hands pushed up Alexander's wavy hair and he pulled the lamp closer and inspected the muscular neck. "What happened? What did she do to you? What?" Already the bruises were showing up on the white skin.

"She was upset."

"Fucking Dionysius! Alexander, it looks like she tried to choke you!" Hephaistion was enraged, he felt like screaming.

"She didn't mean it, Phai, she forgot herself."

"She forgot herself! Son of a mother fucking whore!" Hephaistion began to pace rapidly, feeling frantic. It seemed everything was coming apart around them. "Alexander she tried to choke you! You are her child, and she tried to choke you. Fuck!"

"I'll be alright, Hephaistion, she didn't really hurt me. I pulled her hands away. Give me some more wine." He swallowed several times and decided it wasn't that bad.

"Didn't –"Hephaistion stopped himself; it would do no good to say anymore tonight about Olympias, later, when Alexander was calmer, but not tonight. He sighed deeply, thinking now he had two secrets he needed to keep and didn't know how long he could keep them and himself from coming apart.

Alexander slumped down in the chair and sighed loudly, "I will speak to Father tomorrow, first thing."

Hephaistion looked at him he was wan and trembling. "Come on, bed. You look like you're going to pass out." Gently, as though he were a small child, Hephaistion pulled off Alexander's chiton, chalmay's and sandals and pushed him onto the bed drawing the coverlet up over him. "Go to sleep."

"Stay, don't leave."

"I'm right here." He leaned down, pulled Alexander into his arms, and kissed the pale lips.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

A Soldiers' Duty, 14

Alexander visits with his mother and discovers something disturbing about Hephaistion.

Rating: None

FOURTEEN

Alexander shut his eyes as soon as the door to his mother' rooms closed behind him. His hands were still clenched he opened them slowly and took a deep breath.

It continued to stupefy him, this cruelty, and baseness of Phillip's. How could his father be so uncontrolled in himself? He recalled his mother's face, her voice as she told him what she'd discovered. It had been soft and a little sad. He'd thought she would be glad to see this brutality toward a rival, but she had surprised him again, reminding him, she was a mother and knew what it was to see a beloved child suffer.

As she lay back on her couch, arranging her light blue robes about her, she assessed her son. He was no longer her little boy, but a man, but her heart cried for the pain of the little boy hidden in his eyes.

"You are wearing your new chiton, it looks well on you." She'd embroidered the red cloth herself in his favorite colors of yellow and blue. "Come now; tell me what is in your mind."

"You know well enough, I came at your call." Alexander answered her as he stood at her dressing table fingering the alabaster bottles there sniffing the fragrant contents.

"Yes", she sighed, her mind back to the problem at hand, Hephaistion. "He must be got away from Phillip, at all costs." Olympias said as she patted the cushion next to her, hoping he would sit and refresh himself.

Her large room was quiet Olympias had ordered her house cleaners away as soon as Alexander had come. She had been waiting, knowing he would. He would not be able to ignore her summons. She knew what Hephaistion was to him, and if unbending a bit to help him would later on aid her in her greater goal, against Phillip, then she would humble herself. More than that though she loved her son and would do anything to make him happy, anything ….In truth she did not really see Hephaistion as a rival, not the way one woman would another. She did not mind her son's affection for the boy either. Hephaistion was certainly likeable and she had taken to him when he had come to live in the place years ago. If only Alexander would do his duty, if only he would realize the peril he placed them all in.

The excessive affection between them was the problem. In truth, she thought to herself her son was beginning to show more interest in Hephaistion than getting an heir and that was something she had to stop, at least until he saw to his duty. Then he could be, well, she hoped he would not take after his father. She offered a silent prayer to Dionysius. She doubted it. Alexander was so different than Philip, much more aware of people's reactions to certain things. She closed her eyes and mused, Hephaistion would be with Alexandros on campaign that was as certain as the gods in Olympus, nothing could separate them, any fool could see that. However, Alexander must produce an heir, for who knew what the gods might ordain. She shivered then and made the sign for the evil eye. Nothing, no nothing would take her beloved boy from her. Yet, she was a practical woman and knew this was Macedon, not Athens, men died quickly and mysteriously here, especially kings and their heirs.

"Alexander, eat something, you need to strengthen yourself. You look tired," She urged him lifting the golden plate filled with tempting little tidbits she knew he loved and had prepared with her own hand. She chose a miniature stuffed grape leaf and put it in his mouth. Watching him as he swallowed it and took another, she smiled remembering him as a small boy toddling by her side through the vines searching for perfect grape leaves for the cooks to prepare and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I can see what this is doing to both of you. Hephaistion has great strength in him, but he is young and his spirit can still be wounded." She smiled and met his curious glance, "Oh, I see things when no one thinks I'm watching." Her eyes were gentle. The day prior, she and her ladies had been out walking in the garden, near her shrine to Dionysius, when they'd heard the sobbing. Dismissing them, going closer toward the thick screen of pines and larches she recognized the auburn head of Hephaistion. He'd been lying in the grass, head on his arms and sobbing brokenly.

When she'd spoken to him, he'd been startled and jumped up. She'd had to run to catch him. In those minutes she was remained of a corner deer she had once shot at when she was a girl. The deer had succumbed to her bow. She had studied the young man who had stood before her noting a fine trembling of his hands. She decided then she could be generous. After all, it was for Alexander. Also, she knew in spite of her other feelings regarding Hephaistion, if he was near Alexander her son would always be safe. She had seen that in his eyes and in his very stance. If she had the gift the gods possessed she would have been able to look into his heart and know that her son meant more to this beautiful youth than anything else.

Olympias knew how to show affection and consideration when it mattered to her, and in a matter of moments she'd gotten the story from him. Perhaps because she had been for one long summer as a mother to him herself she felt her anger and rage rise through her veins. The _pornos! _Her husband was nothing but a rutting pig! Well, some things would not be tolerated!

Perhaps it was because they were both victims of Phillip, or because of her love for her son, but she decided as she lifted her slender, jeweled hand to the tear-stained face that she would help him. She'd studied Hephaistion closely and realized with a slight jolt that they could have been brother and sister. She had not seen it when he was but a boy, but now, his hair had the same burnished color, same white skin and delicate features only on Hephaistion they were exquisitely male. Only the eyes were different, his were almost violet blue but hooded and brooding.

She turned to her son and looked at him smiling thinking of the two handsome young men together.

"Come," she pulled him down beside her on the couch. "I know what Hephaistion means to you."

"But I thought you were against us."

She tapped him on the tip of his nose, an old habit he'd lately grown irritated with, "Do you think me so cruel I would wish this fate on him?"

He didn't meet her eye, and she lifted his head with her fingers. "Alexander, I will not lie, I do not like your relationship, what it keeps you from, but we will speak of that another time. I hate to see you so unhappy, if helping Hephaistion will make you happy then I will do whatever I can."

Alexander sighed, not knowing what to think, and laid his head in his mother's lap. Gently stroking the silky, pale hair Olympias outlined her plan. She would brook no harm toward her son or his beloved.

"How? Mother, he is in his service as am I. I cannot pull him away from his duty. It can't be done."

"We shall find a way. I will cast the stones for guidance." So saying she rose and went to her altar, to invoke the goddess and perform the incantation. The room was soon filled with the acrid smoke of burned herbs and yeasty scent from the libation. "We must make sacrifice tonight at Hecate's shrine."

He watched as Olympias dipped a bundle of herbs in the sacred fire and washed both them with its pungent smoke. Her voice chanted a prayer for vengeance to the dark goddess.

Alexander shivered remembering as a small child clinging to his mother's cloak, wide eyed and terrified, as she sought the crossroads to offer her blood sacrifices in the dead of night to Hekate. He did not like the dark goddess or the other one his mother worshiped, the Egyptian Bastet, usually gentle and loving, but who when enraged became the lion headed goddess Sekhmet, and demanded human blood for her sacrifices.

"Give this charm to Hephaistion he must wear it at all times. See that he does." She pressed a small onyx amulet into his hands it was the head of a lioness. "He is under the goddess' protection."

"I will need a black male dog, no more than six months old, no imperfections. Alexander you must perform the sacrifice yourself. I will assist you."

Alexander felt himself shrink inside, hearing the price of the offering. He dreaded the day, knowing it may come when Olympias would turn to Sekhmet, and knowing worse that she would placate the goddess' demands.

"Mother," he began carefully remembering her slender, but strong hands around his throat last time he'd visited her. "This offering," he hesitated, searching her face, "It is not a blood curse toward father is it?"

He watched his mother's blue-grey eyes flash and then slide into calm reassurance. She said nothing at first, then spoke so softly he almost missed the words.

"He means to displace me."

"Mother?" He stood closer breathing in the honey sweet scent she used on her skin to keep it soft and glowing. He laid his head against her shoulder wrapped a lock of her hair around his fingers and for a moment closed his eyes and wished himself back to when he was a small child and his world was hers and under her protection. However, that was long ago, and he was a man now, and must fight his own battles.

Her hair glowed in the candlelight capturing both the sun and moon in its burnished tresses. Her eyes, so like his own, deep-set, thoughtful and wary stared into his, seeking - capturing his thoughts, holding him hostage to her desires and his questions.

"It will not stand. I know your future. I will not have him keep you from it."

"Mother do not harm him, he is my father."

She turned to him her grey eyes glittering hotly in the fire and candle light, "Is he?" She pulled him close toward the polished mirror on her neatly ordered pear wood dressing table, "Look, where is Philip?" She pointed toward the two similar faces staring back. "Where is his thick nose and heavy brow? I see only refinement, elegance the grace of Apollo before me!" She touched his face with a long finger. "You are the son of the god, he has crowned you with the sun, the sea is in your eyes, not the earthy coarseness of Philip's brown gaze. There is sensitivity and beauty in this face and it is not of Philip!"

Alexander spoke warily, his mother frightened him a bit when she was like this, "I see what you see, but he is my father, for if he is not who then?"

"Ha, that man, your father, no, do not confuse yourself with such thoughts, Alexander, only the son of the god will rise to the heights you will."

"Mother do you seek to harm him with this sacrifice? I will not allow it!"

She turned on him angered her long golden leaf shaped earrings tinkling as her head moved, "Do not tell me my business! Do not keep from the gods that which is their will, either. Do you wish to call their wrath down upon us all?"

He shook his head quickly alarmed, "No, I would not offend the gods."

"Then listen to me, Alexander, they ask for their price to be paid, and they shall have it."

He'd said nothing more, but took his leave of her soon after. Speaking with his mother was a cryptic endeavor at the best of times. These days since Philip had announced his new marriage, Olympias' rage and anger had gotten worse. It seemed more and more Alexander found himself caught in between his parent's demands, desires, and petty rages and wondered if he would ever break free. His fears for Hephaistion just now overrode his concerns about his father's upcoming marriage. However, he knew he would have to deal with that as well, and soon.

All the way back to his rooms Alexander kept his mind on the one person that mattered most to him, Hephaistion. He wanted to run, to abandon all dignity and streak down the stairs.

He felt like screaming, yelling, shrieking, until the very air was colored with the rage he felt. He wanted that rage to expand until everyone in Pella felt it too. He wanted to cry, to break down, right now, right here, beside this column that he was now falling against that he was sure would never be able to hold him up, support him, if he gave way to the anger, and pain he felt welling inside of him.

He wanted to…. he couldn't even name the chaos rising up inside him, it was like the howling madness in battle, but it wasn't clear and radiant, no this madness was taking over, consuming him, eating him alive. All he could think was he was going to kill his father.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

A SOLDIER'S DUTY, 15

Direct continuation of Part 14.

Rating: None

* * *

Fifteen

Alexander made himself smile at the guards on duty, outside his mother's rooms, Tacteon and Metron. He forced himself to chat briefly, as though it were a day like any other day he'd lived these past eighteen years. He forced himself to walk on along the hallway and toward his room where he knew Hephaistion was waiting for him.

There was the door to his apartment. His hand reached toward it, when it opened Hephaistion would be there. Sitting or standing, perhaps reading a scroll, or looking out the window or lying on the bed, or…

Alexander swallowed, blinked back tears. How was he going to do this? Hephaistion had such pride, such dignity. All these months he'd kept it to himself never speaking of it, protecting him. He's gone through these months keeping this awful secret to protect me, Alexander thought, and here I thought it was over.

Oh, Gods, Gods, if it weren't for his mother he would never have known and how much longer would it have gone on for Hephaistion? He didn't want to think on that, but forced himself Hephaistion had borne all this for him, because of his love for him. Well, he wouldn't let him down now.

'What a fool that I am, I never guessed, I thought it was Kleitos, but never, never my own father. Gods!' Thinking on it, he bit his lip so hard, that he almost cried out.

"Son of a whore!" Alexander swore softly thinking of his father. It was bad enough this situation with Hephaistion, but he had to make it doubly worse with his upcoming marriage. Gods, why couldn't the man just be satisfied with the sycophants and whores around him? Zeus knew there were enough of those of whatever sex would happen to please Phillip. Why did he have to disrupt everyone else's life with his selfish desires? 'Gods, hear me, I ask for vengeance for this!" He begged silently.

He cursed himself for a fool. If only he'd looked deeper, he'd have seen behind the mask that seemed to come down over the beautiful features more and more. It worried him to see his beautiful Hephaistion wear that grave, sad mask that covered his grief that he must live with everyday.

'I can't break down I have to stay strong for him.' Alexander told himself. 'I have to stay strong.' He wiped away the tears falling down his cheeks. He put his hand to the door, closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds, and pushed it open.

Hephaistion turned, smiling. He'd been looking out the window. There was a scroll in his hand. It was Alexander's treasured copy of The Iliad.

"Phaistion," Alexander walked over to him and took him into his arms. "It's alright. I promise you it will be all right. It will never happen again." He stoked his long, soft hair, whispering tender endearments in his ear.

"How did you find out? Oh, no I didn't want that! No, no!" Hephaistion moaned in anguish, trying to pull away. How had he found out? 'Olympias' his heart told him, she'd had done this. His heart felt like it was bounding from his chest, he couldn't seem to breathe, his vision darkened and he felt himself sway in Alexander's arms, his legs weakening. He shook he was coming apart. Alarmed, Alexander quickly got him on the bed, lay down next to him, and held him close.

Hephaistion sat up abruptly, gasping convulsively and clawing at his throat, "I can't breathe," he was clutching Alexander's arm. His blue eyes were pleading, desperate and begging. Alexander jumped up and threw open the door.

"Fetch a physician, quickly, quickly!" He ran over to a table, there was some breakfast wine left he held it to Hephaistion's mouth, forcing it through the bloodless lips.

"Drink it; drink it, Hephaistion, please." Alexander could feel the tears course down his face and turned when he heard voices at the door.

"Alex – what's wrong?" Ptolemy ran quickly into the room. "What happened?" He took one look at Hephaistion and ran out yelling for the guard.

"No!" Alexander slammed the door shut behind him, ran after him, and pulled him close speaking softly but quickly. "No, no guards, just the physician, fetch more wine, Ptolemy, please." Ptolemy heard the frantic tenor in his voice and shook his head. He called for a slave to fetch wine and entered the room. Alexander was trying to pull Hephaistion into his lap, but Hephaistion was fighting him. Ptolemy didn't know what was wrong, but had a terrible feeling. He crossed over to them.

"Hephaistion, calm down," he put his hand out to stroke the mussed hair and jumped back when Hephaistion jerked back as though Ptolemy had hit him.

Together they got more wine into Hephaistion. After the physician left, assuring Alexander Hephaistion wasn't about to die, but seemed to have suffered a terrible shock and should keep him calm and quiet. Ptolemy turned to Alexander while watching the younger man lying on the bed. Hephaistion was ashen. His blue eyes, usually sparkling with his sharp wit, were sadly dimmed, like crushed flowers in the winter snow, Ptolemy frowned vowing to find out what happened.

"What happened, and don't lie to me. Tell me what happened."

"I, I can't." Alexander looked back at Hephaistion who lay still his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Alexander trembled and bit his lip again, which made him yelp, it was still sore. Hephaistion moaned and Alexander rushed to his side. "It's alright, Phai, it's alright, it's alright. It's going to be all right. I promise you, it won't happen again. I promise you." He stroked his face, smoothing it with his hand. He didn't realize tears were streaming down his face.

Ptolemy reached out and pulled Alexander's face to his. Some inner sense told him what it was about and said gently, "Who was it?"

"What makes you think –"

Hephaistion jerked up leaned over the side of the bed retching.

"I'm going to kill him, Ptolemy; I'm going to fucking kill him." Alexander yelled as he ran over to Hephaistion.

Ptolemy shook his head thinking he knew, "No, oh, no, that son of bitch!" he flung open the door and ran out.

Alexander whirled around as he ran out the door he stood in the doorway yelling after him.

Footsteps and voices, Alexander stood up, unsheathing his sword, he stood over Hephaistion. He held his breath as the door opened. His closed his eyes in relief Ptolemy came in dragging Kleitos with him. Kleitos had two black eyes.

Hephaistion sat up, and Kleitos moaned aloud when he saw him and ran to him hugging him. "I'm sorry, boy, so sorry." Hephaistion tried to smile and touched his black eyes.

"Now they match." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry. I didn't, I should have, –" Kleitos started wiping his own tears.

Alexander turned on him his anger erupting. "You knew! You knew and didn't help him. How could you have let this happen! You know him better than anyone, why couldn't you stop him!"

Hephaistion rose up shouting, "He did help me!"

"I did, Alexander! Short of wet nursing him, I did everything I could!" Kleitos snarled turning to Alexander. "I could see which way the wind was blowing I was trying to prevent it. Why do you think I kept taking him away? I was trying to separate them! Do you take me for a complete idiot?" He sank onto the bed, next to Hephaistion. "But I couldn't watch him twenty-four hours a day! He fooled me, yes, even me, I didn't really believe he'd do this! I never thought -"

Ptolemy grabbed Kleitos and hit him in the face, shouting at him, "What? You fucker, don't lie!"

Kleitos pushed him away, wiping away blood, his face burning with anger. "I didn't touch him, damn you, Ptolemy."

"Fuck you didn't, I've seen you with him," They both drew their swords Alexander pushed between them, yelling at them, when Hephaistion's reserve broke and he yelled, "Stop, stop!" and broke down sobbing.

As he lay in Alexander's arms he looked up into Ptolemy's face. "It was Phillip."

Ptolemy gasped, shocked and looked over at Alexander, his face was bloodless, his mouth a thin, hard line and his eyes nearly colorless pools of cold rage. Alexander stood up hand on his sword.

"No, Alexander, No!" Ptolemy grabbed him, grabbing the back of his chiton as he moved toward the door to hold him back.

Alexander's voice was oddly calm, "I am going to kill him."

Hephaistion spoke up, his voice a hoarse whisper, "No, Alexander, he's your father, you can't. I can live with anything but that. Not even for me, no!" He shook his head, his eyes glowing with certainty.

Kleitos spoke his voice strong, but soft, "He's right, you can't Alexander, anymore than Hephaistion can bring him before the Assembly for this. This is common behavior for Philip; no one will believe Hephaistion didn't agree."

"I won't let him get away with it! It won't continue it can't! He deserves to die!" Alexander roared pacing frenetically swiping at tears that flowed unchecked.

"Do you want you both to end up on a cross? He can bring charges against Hephaistion for complicity if you try anything. You could be walking into a trap! He's your King, remember that!" Kleitos yelled back. "I can only protect you both if you work with me!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Alexander shouted. "He deserves to die for this! It's monstrous!"

"I know it is terrible" Kleitos said, "I know I feel the same, boy, but you can't harm him." He turned to Hephaistion and sighed again. "I'm so sorry, boy. How did he find out?" He gestured toward Alexander.

"Olympias!" Alexander spat out. "My mother found out."

Hephaistion stared down at his hands, playing with the coverlet, remembering Olympias' kindness to him. It had seemed beyond odd, but still if she hadn't found out…

Alexander watched his friend, recalling what his mother had said, how she'd found Hephaistion, sobbing brokenly, alone. He ran to him pulling him close and kissing his face, "Why didn't you tell me, Phai? Why? I would never have let you go back to him!"

Hephaistion looked up, but Ptolemy answered for him, "Because you'd do just what you're threatening and you'd both be in worse trouble than you already are." He sat down next to Alexander and patted his hand. "This way is better, there are more of us, and we reason this through together."

"Think with your head, boy!" Kleitos yelled at him. "Not your heart. Rational thought is necessary now."

"He deserves to die!" Alexander cried out.

"That may be, but not by your hand, Alexander. You'll be sent mad if you kill your father, the Furies will curse you." Ptolemy pulled Alexander's sword from its scabbard. "Talk with him, if you must, but unarmed."

"I'll go with you," Kleitos offered, "I know him best."

"No," Alexander thought for a moment and then turned as he stalked over the threshold. "Stay with Hephaistion, protect him. Ptolemy you come."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	16. Chapter 16

A Solider's Duty, 16

Alexander confronts his father, Philip, about his treatment toward Hephaistion.

Rating: None

* * *

Sixteen

"Out!" Alexander barked at Attalos and Antipater who were in Phillip's office with him. They'd been hunched over his desk, discussing something, but upon hearing the angry voice stood just staring.

He issued the order again, "Out, now!" They looked from father to son and decided of their own accord to leave. Pausanias and Lagos, the King's bodyguard were about to leave also, but Alexander beckoned Pausanias back. "I want a witness, stay Pausanias. Ptolemy is outside waiting at the door. No one else is allowed in."

Phillip studied the thunderous face from beneath his brows and smiled briefly to himself. So, he'd found out about the wedding, well he and his witch of a mother, would accept it, like it or not. If he was looking for an argument, by Zeus, then he'd get it! No man lived who could tell Philip of Macedon what to do! The audacity! For a moment Philip almost smiled, but it would have been a cruel sarcastic grimace as he thought the youth standing before him – so perfect in face and form had no business telling him what to do regarding his private life. For a moment Philip thought that long ago, when he had met his son's mother he too had been fair in face and form. She certainly had found him so. There had been no outcry about his other wives when she had come as a new bride to Macedon. Why now? Pluton take the woman! He pushed around the document lying atop his desk. Finally he looked up at Pausanias' detached, bearded face and nodded.

Alexander advance quickly toward his father. Phillip looked up to see a face that men would come to dread in battle bearing down upon him and shuddered internally. "If you ever touch Hephaistion again, Father or not, King or not, you'll regret it."

Phillip blinked in surprise looking up at his son, this rage, this anger over Hephaistion? "Are you threatening me?" He spoke carefully, slowly, wanting to understand that his son, his heir was actually threatening him over this young man.

"No, I am promising you."

"You would risk your life and inheritance on Hephaistion?"

"He is my dearest friend I would do whatever necessary to protect him."

Phillip looked down at the papers on his desk he found he could not his son's gaze. "Hmm, I see."

"Do you?"

Phillip dared to laugh, and tried to move aside when the hiss of words fell on him, "Understand me, Father, you touch him again, and I will become your worst enemy. I will split the army."

Now he had his attention and he half-rose from his chair. "Split the army?"

Alexander said nothing, letting Phillip think and he did recalling the cries of _basileiskos_ "little king" from the troops at Chaeronea and earlier in Thrace. Could he do that, had he the power yet? Phillip knew the men seemed to love the golden boy standing before him. He'd been brilliantly victorious at Chaeronea, but could he do as he threatened?

It was something he dared not test he needed his army intact and loyal when he made the crossing to Asia. In addition, he needed Alexander with him. He would be too dangerous an enemy to leave behind, unless….no, he shook his head, the thought was unconscionable. Alexander might vex him, tremendously at times, but he needed him too much, for too many reasons. His brilliance on the field was undeniable, but it wouldn't do to let him know how much he admired it. No, let him learn his lessons, let them both learn their lessons. He was first their king and then their general. The sooner both he and Hephaistion accepted this the better

Phillip realized he'd been bested, for the time being, at least. He sighed loudly thinking, was Hephaistion really that important to Alexander?

"Come now, he's not hurt by this. The favorite of a King and heir, surely that's a good thing, 'eh?" He laughed a bit. "Think on it, I've broken him in for you."

Alexander screamed enraged by the tactlessness of his father's words, "Are you so base that you -? Gods!" His furious shouts echoed in the room, and Alexander could hear quick footsteps and jostling outside the doorway but it held. "He is my dearest friend. You usurped on that. You've hurt him."

Phillip looked up and frowned, "I never hurt him, I took great care with him, treated him as gently as a trembling virgin."

Alexander just glared at the man before him. He almost felt sick, thinking on what his father had said. Then he remembered his mother's words over the years and thought perhaps she was right Phillip could not possibly be his father! It was not possible that he would be related to this man! "I cannot believe that you would be so base as to force him!"

Phillip thinking Alexander had calmed continued, "I never forced him, he never struggled."

Alexander screamed, "How could he, when you threatened him?"

"Oh, come now, there weren't really threats, just a gentle warning. He can be headstrong, 'eh? Ask Pausanias, being the King's favorite can be a good thing. I can see he is placed well in the army. Hephaistion will benefit from my friendship I do not ask much in return. His father does not mind. He understands the value of such a mentor ship. You know these are the way things are done here."

Alexander was at his throat in an instant. "Are you so... NO! I ask, no I demand it that you leave him alone!"

Pausanias rushed up behind Alexander, his sword drawn; Phillip looked up into the fathomless dark eyes staring down at he and Alexander and waved him back. "This was your doing in the first place, Alexander, I warned you to put him away and tend to your duty. You did not and he disobeyed me. You, I see I cannot control so easily, but he is in my service and will do his duty."

"No, he will not."

"You will both obey me." Phillip's voice rose in anger. He would not stand this disobedience any longer.

Alexander moved away from the desk his face a cold, bitter mask. "Someday, Father, you will push someone too far and we will all suffer for it." He spun around on his heel and left.

Phillip ordered Pausanias from the room. His hand shook as he sat down and picked up a letter trying to read it. He set it down. He gulped down a cup of wine, and then another. He recalled Alexander's words about splitting the army, if even the smallest faction was with him… That rage, where had it come from, so quickly, in an instant, he'd been at his throat. He held his hand there, and swallowed. He stared before him, his brown eye wondering, contemplative, and a little bit fearful, he was afraid his son was becoming a threat.

Neither of them had noticed Pausanias, whose dark eyes covered his own bitterness and had heard everything and missed nothing.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

A Soldiers' Duty, Seventeen

This next chapter takes place about two hours or so after Alexander's confrontation with his Father. He goes back to his room to see how Hephaistion is faring.

_*For Phaifan who requested some comfort for Hephaistion._

Rating: Sex

* * *

SEVENTEEN

Laughter high and wild reached Alexander's ears. He met Ptolemy's worried gaze and frowned as the frenzied sound echoed through the closed door before them.

"He sounds better." Ptolemy offered, upon recognizing Hephaistion's laughter and earned a look of disbelief from Alexander who shook his head at the sounds and sighed heavily. Alexander shifted the earthenware jug of wine and plate of freshly baked nut cakes smothered in honey in his arms. The nut cakes were a favorite of Hephaistion's. He had begged the cook to bake some immediately explaining Hephaistion had a craving for them.

"No, there is an edge of hysteria in it that worries me."

"Aye, I hear it too, but we must let him be. Don't force him to speak of it unless he brings it up let him rest and try to relax. He will begin to ease if he sees you at ease as well." Alexander nodded in understanding and gave his companion a sweet smile.

However, before Ptolemy pushed open the door to his chamber he motioned him to wait. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath trying to contain the anger that still held him. Wisely, Ptolemy had led him away from the palace for a while after Alexander's confrontation with his father. They had spent a good hour in the stables and then gone to the kitchens were Alexander had begged some treat to be made that might please Hephaistion. Still, Alexander seemed tense, as though his very sinews were taut with the memory of his rage toward Philip.

He met Ptolemy's blue-eyed gaze, which was full of sympathetic understanding.

"I, I have… I can't let him see my anger." Alexander shifted the heavy plate in his arms as Ptolemy took the jug of wine. "I don't want that for him. We, I, this is about Hephaistion's needs not mine."

"He will guess, Alexander. You know each other too well. You will need to speak honestly of this to one another." Seeing the fear in Alexander's eyes and remembering how young both he and Hephaistion were he tried to soothe him with a brotherly arm around his broad shoulders.

"Just focus on him. Perhaps the two of you ought to go hunting for a couple of days."

"We can't, Father put him on report, and he's confined to the camp." Alexander grimaced as he sniffed the tempting tray of cakes in his arms. "He shouldn't even be here, at the palace, but I, I wanted him where I could keep an eye on him."

Ptolemy bit his lip thinking. "Don't worry about that right now. I'll make sure you are both given some leave. Just leave things to me. I'll speak with Parmenion he'll make Philip see reason." He looked down at the marble floor and then up at Alexander, his gaze frank and clear. "Parmenion undoubtedly knows what has been going on. He, Philip and Antipater they keep no secrets from one another. You had better be aware of that."

Alexander nodded slowly as he pursed his lips, murmured a prayer to Aphrodite begging her protection for Hephaistion and pasted a pleasant smile on his face as he pushed into the room.

"You'll never believe what I found in the kitchens – freshly baked. Sostros nut honey cakes!" He set the tray on a table and grinned at his dearest friend who was squatting on the floor next to Kleitos. They both looked up, Kleitos clutching a pair of dice in one hand and Hephaistion nimbly plucking up several coins from a small pile in front of him. He was laughing and slapped Kleitos on the back, but both Ptolemy and Alexander noticed the uncontrollable edge in his laughter.

Kleitos rose to his feet and flung his arms out. "He cheats! By Hera, I would swear Nearkhos has been teaching him. No one is so lucky as to win every hand." However, Kleitos black-bearded mouth was a wide grin and his dark eyes were merry with affectionate amusement.

"I no more cheat than Alexander, and we all know he's honest as Athena's priestess. Come look, Alex…" Suddenly the pleasure in Hephaistion's violet eyes died as the ring of falling coins filled the room.

"Hephaistion, I…" Alexander looked at his older companions who nodded to him. Ptolemy set down the wine and joined Kleitos who beckoned him toward the door.

As it closed behind them, Alexander moved toward Hephaistion.

"You are still alive." Hephaistion's smile showed the intense relief echoed in his eyes.

"Aye, I…" Suddenly they were in one another's arms holding each other tightly as though they were alone in a treacherous world.

"I swear by all the gods, Hephaistion, your honor is as mine. I will protect you with my life. Never ever forget that!" Alexander pulled his beloved down with him on the bed and blessed his face with kisses. They wound their legs and arms about each other and gave way to the frenzied passion boiling in their blood. At length, their energy spent they lay together talking softly, the air about them took on a soft pink aura that seemed diffused with the delicate scent of roses. Wrapped in one another's arms as they were, neither of them noticed the faint glowing form of a woman who passed over them as though laying her hands over them in protection.

* * *

Frost glittered in the rising rays of Helios that had begun to warm the day. The air was fragrant, but cool and the riders surrounding the pair of young men pulled their furred cloaks more tightly about their shoulders. The group had ridden out of Pella before daybreak and headed into the forested hills to the west for several days of hunting. True to his word Ptolemy, had gotten Parmenion to intervene and both Alexander and Hephaistion had been allowed to leave camp for that time. What might happen when they all returned, Ptolemy, wisely decided to leave to the gods. All he knew was that breathing room was necessary for everyone involved in the matter. According to Parmenion, Philip had been obstinate at first when asked to grant both youths leave, but then seen reason, especially when Amyntor, Hephaistion's father had said he would have a word with his son upon his return to Pella. That was one bit of news Ptolemy decided to spare Hephaistion for the time being. He was exceedingly fond of both youths and wanted them to have some comfort before heading back.

Along with Medius, Leonnatus, Nearkhos and Lysimakhos Ptolemy smiled in good humour and shared a skin of wine around as they watched Alexander and Hephaistion.

Medius nudged Ptolemy and grinned as they watched Alexander spur his horse on to catch up with the white stallion already prancing ahead of him.

"I think we'll have to set ourselves to do without their company for a while." Medius chortled, his blue eyes mirthful.

"A while, try the next three days. I can't see you being lonely for long." Laughing he looked from Medius to Nearkhos who was eyeing the light-haired Medius with pleasure. Lysimakhos, I feel old with all these young lovers about me." He grinned cheerfully at the older man who tossed him a fresh wine skin.

"Aye, but we've got our own pleasures don't we?" Both older men chuckled drawing blushes from Nearkhos and Medius who were sending one another long, lingering glances and loud guffaws from Ptolemy who nudged Leonnatus.

"I'm sure we can find a nymph or two hiding in the bushes if we look hard enough." He chortled.

Well, we'll manage, alright I think. Alexander knows not to stray too far." Leonnatus stroked his short beard and passed the skin to Lysimakhos, Alexander's childhood teacher. Both Ptolemy and Leonnatus felt relieved that Alexander had asked the older veteran to join them. They knew the older man would be helpful if either Alexander or Hephaistion needed some fatherly advice. He had been with Philip when he had been a youth and a hostage in Thebes and more than many others understood both men. Besides he was a good companion and enjoyed a good game of knucklebones, and had a lot of good stories.

* * *

Long after their companions had sought their beds, Alexander and Hephaistion strode out together beneath the star filled night sharing a cloak. The lilting strains of a flute seemed to follow them, but when they looked about the musician could not be found although the subtle scent of roses seemed to linger in the air around them whenever the flute's gentle notes resounded. Arm in arm, against the gentle cadence of crickets they wandered grassy meadows and followed murmuring brooks. They spread their cloaks upon Demeter's soft, thick carpeting. As though guided by Eros there beneath the cool gleam of a hundred twinkling stars they lay together. Alexander's fingers meandered along the lean line of Hephaistion's ribs and brushed against his thighs. With a glowing smile upon his face Hephaistion allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. They came into one another's arms their bodies rising as their limbs entwined.

"Your mouth tastes of wine." Hephaistion whispered tenderly his skin tingling beneath Alexander's caresses.

"And yours tastes of the breath of the Eros' himself. Let me drink deep." Hephaistion gave himself up to Alexander's seeking hand that slipped between their bodies and grasped Hephaistion's phallus in his hands.

"You are hotter than a Thracian pony!" Hephaistion teased his voice full of soft laughter as he rolled Alexander beneath him and laved kisses along his belly and thighs. Then they exchanged long, lingering soulful kisses and Hephaistion opened his strong thighs at his lover's urgings.

Later as they lay sated Alexander turned to Hephaistion and taking up his dagger pierced his wrist. Lifting his arms heavenward he spoke: "I beseech the gods to be my witness to my vow, especially the Cypriot, protector of lovers. Know this, Hephaistion, how I cannot say, but my _daemon_ speaks to me of this, that even more greatly than the knowledge of my own destiny, my love - our love will never die. I promise you this, Hephaistion, I swear to the gods upon it."

There beneath the sheltering wood they mingled their blood together as they kissed and drank to the vow.

A bit later, lying snug in Alexander's arms, Hephaistion had felt as though only he and Alexander existed through those hours of sacred darkness. It had been a night of dreams. Shimmering and magical protected by the unearthly presence of the rosy lipped Cypriot herself. The memory of it would offer him solace especially when they were parted or times were hard and it seemed that the _aegis_ of Eros had abandoned them.

* * *

Two days later they packed up their horses and rode back toward Pella, but something had changed between them and those about them could sense it. If they had not known them to be lovers it was apparent now for all to see. It was as though they no longer cared who knew or what anyone thought. Hephaistion's eyes, always expressive would glow with joy whenever he set his gaze upon Alexander, and Alexander, his gaze was full of worship and a love that would not be denied.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

A Soldier's Duty, 18

Another day in camp for Hephaistion doing the things a solider does in preparation for war drills.

Warnings: None

* * *

Eighteen

The pointed tip of the lance glinted sharply in the midmorning light. There were hundreds of people, warriors, horses, camp slaves, whores, children around, but Hephaistion heard and saw only the man and horse opposite him. The midday air smelt of blood, his, and Nikanor's. Already they'd unhorsed each other and then gone after the other with swords. Had they been in real battle or if things had gotten heated sometimes, fists would be added to the mix. He'd gotten Nikanor with a good slash to his thigh and left arm, which was still dripping freely. In turn, Nikanor had slammed him hard on the right greave, creating a large dent which had cut into his leg. He'd become unbalanced leaving his bleeding shin black and purple with bruises. He was still limping a bit from his thigh wound taken at Chaeronea, now it would take twice as long before he was walking without the limp. Well, there was nothing for it. His arms were both patches of bleeding scratches. He had been doing the same drill everyday for the last 10 years, just as Alexander and the rest of their companions did. The morning had started after the day's sacrifice, of course, presented by Philip. He had stayed far back in the crowd of soldiers, even bending down a little so as not to be seen. Then a quick meal of porridge, figs, and oranges and some wine to break his fast. Then the drill field to drill first with his regiment and then separately with another soldier. Nikanor was an expert rider and Hephaistion counted himself lucky to train with him. He was merciless, but then, so was Hephaistion on the field.

He steadied Kastor with his knees and thighs guiding him forward slowly. The wind swirled around them, chill with a hint of colder days to come, but Hephaistion sweated. His sweat ran fast and he itched beneath his armor. He'd cut off a good two inches of his long tresses it made it easier to handle his helmet with it shorter. He would have preferred to crop it completely, but Alexander would complain and he didn't want that. He brushed a hand across his right side; his ribs were sore where Nikanor's sword had slapped him earlier. Both horse and rider advanced as one, of the same mind intent on the same thing – to unhorse the combatants opposite.

Hephaistion lifted his lance gave a shout and spurred Kastor forward. Thundering toward him Nikanor, leader of the Hypaspists came. Tall, wiry Nikanor bore the same soft white blond hair as his older brother Philotas. Grimly he leaned over his horse's neck, inching his lance forward just as bit and as he was nearly head to head with Hephaistion horse he lunged forward unhorsing Hephaistion roughly. Kastor neighed loudly and immediately positioned himself before his master to protect him while he pulled himself to his feet rapidly. They had worked on this maneuver hundred of times since he was thirteen years old and gotten his first horse for battle. Kastor was his second warhorse, his first, Helios which he had lost at Chaeronea had been a birthday gift one year from Alexander.

"By Apollo's bulls that was fast! Why does it always seem so fast when training, but on the field it seems as though all time has stopped and I fall in slow motion forever from my mount's back." Hephaistion grimaced as he vaulted back onto Kastor's back.

"That because we both know we won't be killed here, at least we hope not, unless there is a freak accident, whereas on the field…"

"Aye, as at Chaeronea, it seemed my life ran before my eyes over and over as I fell from Helios' back. In those few moments, my all was the space of time when I was falling and then rolling out from under him as he was speared. Then it was as though the blink of an eye and I was on my feet. I am still uncertain of whether it was quick or slow. I only know I thank Apollo and Hephaestus that I was spared in battle – for I did not think to be."

Nikanor shook his curly blond head and his blue grey eyes sparkled in agreement as he took up his lance once more. "One last bout, Hephaistion then we stop. I'm famished and then I've a meeting with Father, the King and Antipater later this afternoon." At least seven years older than Hephaistion, his temperament was quite different from that of his older brother. He wasn't such a womanizer and not nearly as arrogant. Then again, he didn't lead the Companion Calvary as Philotas did. To be holder of such an office was indeed a thing to which to aspire. His brother deserved the honor, he was brilliant on the field, but as Nikanor had heard his father say to Philotas many a time, he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Hephaistion knew Alexander had once aspired to lead the Companion Calvary. Now he simply aspired to lead the entire army as its general in chief.

As they continued their drill, neither warrior noticed they were being watched. The slender shadow of one of the Lady Olympias' ladies melted back into the midday shade. The bright notes of a juicy orange she was peeling caused Kastor to neigh, but neither man caught the scent. She had been charged with watching young Amyntor. It certainly was one of the more pleasant duties she'd discharged for the Lady. The young men doing horse drills were both handsome and wonderful warriors. It was a pleasure to watch them, as first one was unhorsed and then the other. Their roaring oaths and then laughter filled the air. If only the Lady would allow her women to become friendly with young Prince Alexander's companions. Then again, the son of Amyntor, according to rumor was the prince's lover. Well, that was too bad, but there was always the other and she liked men who were lean and wiry. She kept her eye on Hephaistion, but occasionally for a long moment or two would let her gaze rove speculatively over Nikanor. Philotas' brother, Parmenion's second eldest son. Hmmm, she thought to herself. Niobe, the daughter of Hellanike, the prince's old nurse was rather friendly with one of Philotas's flute girls. She'd have to be careful as such an association was frowned upon, but that was Niobe, always digging into something. She always seemed to have such fun.

At last Nikanor grinned as they pulled off their helmets and lead their horses along to the stables. They had been drilling for the last five hours.

"Get that leg looked at." He bent down and dunked his head and neck in a fountain. Coming up he shook his curls which splattered all over Hephaistion who laughed as he followed suit. "It must be hurting to have dented the greave like that." Nikanor directed Hephaistion who made a face at him and waved the suggestion away.

"Just a cut, I'm sure. I'll get some Arnica salve from Alexander, it'll do the trick. It's the greave I'm worried about. They are bronze and only a few months old. I'll have to have it repaired now and my allowance for my weapons is tight. We won't get our next pay until next Hermes' day.

Nikanor sighed. "Well, you can't wear that, it's almost dented in two. I've got a spare pair I'll lend you. Get it fixed meantime. That's an order!" He grinned again as Hephaistion saluted him his fist to his heart and grinned back.

"Aye, sir." Nikanor chuckled as they neared the stables where they tossed their horses reins to the waiting grooms and headed toward the officer's quarters for their meal.

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

A Soldier's Duty, Nineteen

Nineteen

About a week after Chapter 18. Hephaistion's Father, Amyntor comes to visit him, and he finds himself in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Nineteen

The great hall was filled with laughing, drunken singing, and carousing soldiers. Large beeswax candles perfumed the air sensuously as the warmth from the braziers created more heat, causing sweat to run down already overheated faces and limbs. Three flute-girls, in light diaphanous gowns of pale pink, so far unaccosted by Krateros and Philotas who were eyeing them like wolves do a shepardless flock of sheep were playing blithely. They laughed with delight as they twirled just out of reach from the questing hands.

"Come here," Krateros called drunkenly, but npt so that it marred his blond beauty, to a pretty dark eyed girl who had caught his eye. He was trying to entice her with a handful of grapes. "We'll play saytar and nymph. I've the sword for it!" Racuous laughter erupted around them as Philotas stood up, pulled one of the girls high into his brawny arms and carried her to his couch. There was a good deal of cooing and bawdy joking as Leonnatus followed suit with a pretty boy who was doing acrobatic tricks. These scenes were repeated over and over again, throughout the long hall.

Spilt wine ran in aromatic streams along the mosaic floor making the large red, green, yellow and blue mosaic garland look like blood had been shed on it. There were other smells as well to tweak the nose of the revelers, roast meat, juicy apples and grapes, scented oils or iris, rose, jasmine that perfumed the hair of both men and women, as well as the more unpleasant scents that too much imbibing invite.

Hephaistion, well into his cups sitting thigh to thigh with Alexander and Ptolemy when he spied his father just entering the hall. He seemed to be in earnest conversation with Antipater and did not notice Hephaistion or so he thought. With a loud groan, he sank back on the couch. Alexander, also happy with a good deal of wine in his belly, thought Hephaistion was playing and bent down to kiss him. Neither of them saw the older Amyntor approach.

"Greetings, Alexander son of Philip, joy to you!" Amyantor greeted Alexander first who was picking himself off the floor from where he had fallen when Hephaistion had leapt up at the sound of his father's voice.

"Joy to you, Amyntor," His dignity regained Alexander elegantly greeted the older man who was dressed tastefully in a long deep blue tunic trimmed with a _mean_der design along the hem. He tossed his dark red and blue embroidered cloak over his shoulder and stood before his son.

"Fa- Greetings Father, joy to you!" Hephaistion scrambled forward, just catching the falling ivy crown on his head as he crawled over Ptolemy and gave his father the kiss of greeting. "Why did you not write me of your arrival? I would have seen the townhouse prepared properly." Hephaistion stammered.

"I see you are in good spirits. This will please your mother greatly." Amyantor, a tall well-built man, with a build very like his slender, well-muscled son, about Philip's age smiled down at his middle son, who from what he had heard was becoming quite a handful. Eyes that were very like his, but not so lined or faded stared at him in surprise. They were exactly the same height, a little over six feet.

"Father –"

"I had some unexpected business with the King and did not wish to disturb you. Philip offered me a room at the palace that is adequate for my needs. I'll not tarry long here in Pella."

Hephaistion stood with a sinking feeling in his stomach, as he listened to his father who was speaking of various matter to Ptolemy. He caught Alexander's quick glance of concern, shook his head, and with a sigh collapsed back onto his couch.

* * *

"No, I won't come back with you, Father. I've no time, my squad-" Hephaistion's voice had taken on a frantic quality as he stood opposite his father in the chamber he'd been given. It was one he'd never seen before. It's walls were painted in royal blue with scroll designs picked out in green and red along the ceiling. Large and pleasantly appointed, with mosaics and tapestries of hunting scenes Hephaistion knew it was a chamber not all of the King's guests were likely to see. It was a state guest room. Two six-foot bronze dolphin braziers sat in opposite corners, but as the night was warm they were not lit. Still the scent of sandalwood and cedar lingered in the air.

"You've no choice." His father countered his arugment smoothly as he unpacked his traveling kit and laid it out on the olivewood table next to a brass bound clothes' chest. "Philip has requested that I take you back with me for at least a month. There is work to be done on the estate and your skills will be most helpful. Both your brothers as you serve the King, they will be going with the advance force to Asia. I need extra help just now with the horses and other matters. You've been here, first in Mieza and now Pella for nearly ten years. It is time you come home for a while." His tone was one of absolute demand. Hephaistion knew he could do little, but acquiesce – still he would try.

"But, I –"

"It is settled Hephaistion, you are coming home." Hephaistion sputtered in disbelief running his hands through his curly hair. "We leave tomorrow at dawn."

"That is not enough time to prepare my horses! I had –"

"They have already been sent on ahead of us." Hephaistion stared at his father wondering what exactly was behind this sudden change in his career. He sat on the ivory and pear wood chair next to his father's bed and sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

"The king is a very powerful man as well as my personal friend. It does not do to anger or insult him." His father looked him in the eye, but patted his shoulder gently. "Give it time. He's an old bastard, I know, but he's not hard hearted. I'll get him to come round."

Hephaistion just slumped deeper in the chair sighing mournfully. "I must say goodbye to Alexander." He began to rise only to be pushed back down.

"I do not advise it."

"What! Father, I have, we have done nothing wrong! Why is this happening?" His father just studied him thoughtfully and waved a hand briefly.

"As I said you have angered a powerful man." Amyantor paused for a moment, stroked his short, curling beard while he poured two cups of wine, and handed one to his son. "I know everything, Hephaistion. While I have no issue with Alexander, being Philip's eromenous will serve us better. He can do more for you. You show great promise. Why, I understand next to Alexander, Aristotle favors you the most. This is not a small thing. Philip is not a fool. So, he wants you to warm his bed now and then, it cannot do any harm, but it will benefit us enormously in the future. To be mentored by the king is a rare privilege, do not throw it away. There are others who enjoy this privilege and they do not complain. It is our way, you know this. Your brother, Amyantas was Philip's eromenous when he was a youth, it served him very well as you know. What do you have against it? It is good for everyone, Hephaistion. You will soon see that."

"I will not go." Amyntor stood there rubbing his beard and murmured softly, but in a tone that sent shivers up Hephaistiion's spine.

"You will do as the King commands. I will have you beaten if I must. You are a soldier you will do your duty. I have never known you to shirk from your duty once, Hephaistiion, nor has Philip. We both know you too well - you _and_ Alexander. Now, go and pack. It will be a long ride to the Verminos you need your rest."

When his son said nothing in return, but merely stared at him as though he had never seen him before Amyantor sighed and gulped down his wine. "Now, I think you should return to your quarters and pack. And, Hephaistion, do not think to go to Alexander. I have orders to keep you under guard if necessary." In a daze of shock and some fear, Hephaistion made it to his room. He felt as though his entire world had just shattered.

to be continued...

…


	20. Chapter 20

A Soldier's Duty, Twenty

Follows chapter Nineteen directly.

* * *

Twenty

Hephaistion felt something move against him, murmured in his sleep, and turned over. "Alex stop..." He sighed deeply wrapped in _Morpheus'_s soothing arms and pushed the red and gold embroidered coverlet off the bed. He'd gone to his bed early, exhausted, packing only what was necessary. He didn't want to take everything. He told himself he would return. He had disobeyed his father in one thing. He'd gone to his companion, Medius and asked him to keep some things for him. Medius, for once asked no questions. His large, thoughtful eyes seemed to say he knew what was happening and understood Hephaistion's concerns.

"Do not worry, Hephaistion. I'll move the chest to my room as soon as you leave. And these," he patted a red suede sack which he guessed must hold correspondence of a private nature between his friend and Alexander he quickly locked away in his own small chest where he kept such items himself. Though Medius was sometimes a scoundrel and would tease both Hephaistion and Alexander ruthlessly, they both knew they could trust him.

"Would you – do you have anything you wish me to give Alexander?" Sadly, Hephaistion shook his head.

"I dare not. I've no wish for him or you to be in any danger." They hugged and said their goodbyes.

"Do not look so forlorn, Hephaistion, I know it is not over. I know it. You will be back and soon, I vow." With that, Medius kissed his friend and watched him leave. He heaved a great sigh when he was alone and emptied several cups of wine before going to visit Nearkhos. He felt in need of comfort tonight.

His father would be pleased that he was packed and ready to leave. He'd been anxious to leave that much was clear. Much to Hephaistion's relief the tramp of the guard to his small chamber in the barracks to arrest him never appeared although he feared to hear it at any moment. He had lain awaken for hours too upset to sleep. He had prayed to Apollo and Hephaestus, his household gods for intercession, but so far, he felt that he was alone in his turmoil. He could not do it, he could not just leave Pella, leave his friends, leave Alexander without saying goodbye. Everyone would know he was in disgrace. Medius wouldn't speak a word. Well, he might to Alexander, but that would be all, and Alexander would have to press him for it. He was that kind of man. The situation rankled him. Philip was finally getting his way. He had gone on like this for hours, lost in misery and unhappiness until he had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

A Soldier's Duty, Twenty-One

Hephaistion is awakened with quite a surprise. Follows Chapter Twenty directly.

* My beloved Evil Kitty Cat, Hyakinthos is responsible for this chapter. He demanded it be left intact. He was sure Hephaistion would understand. Cats! Huh?

Rating: Sex, lots of Sex…

* * *

Twenty-One

The dream was pleasant. A clean fresh scent tickled his nose. Teasing fingers coaxed him into kicking off the coverlet he had pulled up once the night got cooler. "Alex… stop it, I'm tired!" Hephaistion mumbled sleepily and rolled over. No answer though the teasing continued, he propped himself up on an elbow and open his eyes.

His sleepy blue eyes widened in astonishment as his bed was invaded by three, sensuously swaying bodies weaving a hungry path toward him. "Who, who let you in here?" He pulled his blanket up almost over his head and shut his eyes again hoping they would disappear.

"_Kalos Hephaistion, kalos pais_," Sweetly pitched, enticing voices beguiled him to open his eyes. A hot tongue snaked into his ear, and along the back of his neck, sending spiraling waves of heat down his body.

The succubae smiled at him and one of them grabbed the blanket from his hands and began to pull it away in a tug of war that taunted him with the lush feel of her full breasts against his naked chest.

"Nooo! Stop it, don't do that!" He pulled the blanket back or tried to. It was pried from his clenched fingers and tossed on the floor. Light female laughter floated throughout the room.

The night air was cool, tickling his bare skin like the long blonde curls that were inching along his belly. His long legs were captured and spread by supple, silken limbs that rubbed against his, starting a fire deep in his belly that spread to his groin.

"Stop, go awa…." he gulped helplessly while trying to bat and push away tormenting hands catching in his tousled hair, teasing his long lashed eyes and running along his sweetly curving lips.

"Sweet _pais, kalos pais_," The smallest of the women smiled prettily wagging a finger in his face. She was comely, with red hair, green eyes and a slender figure, he managed to admit just as she captured his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, caressing his lips with her tongue. He found himself moaning in response as she probed the warm, moist recesses of his mouth.

"No, I…please, no, don't!" He begged when their scorching fingers began to weave a tortuous, path down his body. He tried to keep his thoughts together, and focus on Alexander, but they quickly scattered in the wake of the unexpected invasion.

He was lured and ensnared by their laughter and hands. Just before his senses were stolen by a tormenting rain of teasing caresses and light, nipping little kisses he was dragged into the lair of Circe where their siren's voices, dark, seductive eyes, and searing, slender fingers explored and captured him. His skin sizzled at their touch, and he moaned aloud, horrified to realize he had become aroused, very aroused.

In his nineteen years, Hephaistion had known the sensual touch of a woman before, but this! This overwhelmed him. Held captive, long through the night, they fed on him. They played with him as hungry kittens, unsheathing their clawed caresses, drank from, and then devoured him in their moist hidden recesses. In the muted, early hours before Dawn rose up to unveil her glowing limbs they crept out leaving Hephaistion lying satiated, breathless and spent upon his bed. His long, tanned limbs felt boneless and him mind empty of all thoughts but his love for Alexander, whom he felt he'd betrayed.

"Kalos Hephaistion," The smallest one, with the green eyes bent and kissed his swollen mouth gently letting her slender fingers run along his still quivering body as she left.

"Alexander, please forgive me." He murmured to himself. He'd never felt so exhausted in his life, or so guilty.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

A Soldier's Duty, Twenty-two

Follows Chapter Twenty-One, same night, different person – Alexander.

* * *

Twenty-two

Almost a full stadia away, in the palace, Alexander did not fare much better, though perhaps it would have helped Hephaistion to know that. Upon returning to his room early in the night, he began to draw off his clothes then stopped instantly on guard. Leaning forward to light a lamp, he heard a stirring near the curtained windows. Frowning, sword in hand he pushed aside the swaying fabric to reveal a trembling girl. She could not have been much more than fourteen.

He did not ask how she'd been let in he knew the answer well enough and saw his Mother's hand in this. He gestured for the girl to come forth and set down the weapon. She was no threat, indeed, he was a greater one to her, by the looks of her, she was a gentle as a doe.

She began to speak, but with the flick of his hand, he stopped her. "No, I know who sent you." He forced himself to smile gently she was frightened. There was no reason to frighten or punish her for what his Mother considered his failings.

He would have liked to send the girl away, he'd been thinking of going to visit Hephaistion whom he hadn't seen since he left the feast with his father. Now he would be kept from it.

He was anxious to see what had brought Hephaistion's father to Pella just now. The man came and went in business with his father with a certain regularity, but he had always notified Hephaistion and his other sons of his arrival. That he should show up so unexpectedly made Alexander fretful. He could only imagine what Hephaistion was feeling. If indeed, there was anything with which to be concerned. Most likely, it was some small thing – perhaps his mother was with child again. Years younger than her husband, she was Hephaistion's stepmother, and had already borne two younger sisters and a little brother.

Lost in his thoughts, Alexander forgot his company and when the girl stirred next to him, he swore aloud.

"Damn her meddlesome ways. Why can't she leave me in peace?" He shook his head, he should have known better than to think his Mother would help he and Hephaistion without a price. With Olympias, there was always a price but one never knew when payment might be asked for or in what kind. He realized he'd voiced his thoughts aloud because the girl made a small, wounded sound in her throat like a timid animal.

"No, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Gently he took her hand and led her toward the bed. He looked around the room, at a loss for words, knowing he didn't want this. She was a pretty thing, sweet and hesitant, demur.

"How old are you?"

"Nearly thirteen, my Lord, in two months." The girl gulped, fearful she would fail in her quest and then her whole family would pay.

He shook his head, angry with his Mother that she would send a child to him. What did she take him for? Well, he was beginning to know the answer to that.

"My Lord," She began sensing he was wavering. "Please, Al - Alexander," she spoke his name sweetly, almost reverently.

He put his hand to her lips silencing her, his eyes showing his pain and indecision, "I know, I will not have you suffer for my sake." He looked away thinking, Though, my Mother would make you suffer if I do not do this thing she has set before me.'

He brushed her long, rippling black hair over her slender shoulders. She had brown eyes that turned up at the corners, giving her a rather interesting, exotic look and he wondered if she had foreign blood in her. Her lips were soft and pink he touched his finger to them remembering them against Hephaistion's. He leaned in and kissed them, her mouth moved a little against his.

He pulled back, startled that she'd responded. She lifted a small hand toward his face. He let it rise unchecked. Her touch was like the softest breath of the wind, just a trace of feeling. He took her dainty hand in his and kissed it. The skin was smooth unmarked by life, unmarred by war and man's weapons. He held it to his lips remembering Hephaistion's hands, how solid they were, and how loving they could be even covered with scratches and calloused. He released her hand and carefully aided her in unpinning her chiton. The pale pink gown, a color almost like the flush of dawn pooled at her small feet. Her body was almost still that of a child's, with just the smallest budding of breasts and no soft sprinkling of down below.

The girl was barely on the crest of womanhood. He shut his eyes again, cursing his Mother. To use such a gentle child…then he remembered the black dog and the words of the blood curse at the Hecate shrine.

He turned back to her gently touching the pale column of her throat and thinking of Hephaistion's warm sun-kissed throat when he lay in his arms awaiting his kisses. "You are not afraid of me? Do you understand what we will do?"

She shook her head and gave the ghost of a smile, "No, I am not afraid." A shy blush crept through her cheeks, and she shook her head, "I understand." He studied her again, thinking she really was quite pretty, if she had been just a little older, he wouldn't have minded so much. Indeed, she had the look of a girl he might have considered marrying at one time, but no longer. He knew when he did marry he would take a bride with strength of will, someone strong enough to withstand the intrigues of the court who would be able to protect herself and his children. That, however, was many years in the future he promised himself, but when he did marry he would look for a girl with eyes like this girl, lovely, dark exotic eyes and a delicate, doe like quality to her. He liked the graceful manner she had.

He removed the rest of his garments, pulled her down on the bed, and then glanced about the room still unsure. She touched his hand and pointed to the wine, he actually smiled.

"Just a little it's uncut, I don't want you drunk." He handed her the cup, he'd poured about an inch in it. He drank none. He leaned in close to kiss her cheek, she smelled of apples. He studied her again and then laughed softly. "I know you. You gave me a basket of apples three weeks ago for Boukephalus." He smiled, "Your name is Arsinoe."

Then he frowned. His Mother had seen him speaking with the girl. She had been so sweet and in return for the apples and because she reminded him a bit of his sister, Kleopatra, he had brought her up on Boukephalus and taken her around Pella's agora for a bit. She had been pink cheeked with excitement when he let her down and had kissed her. He realized now he had been surprised that he had kissed her, he hadn't really been aware anyone had seen it. His Mother, he recalled now had remarked just the day after, that if he could flirt with a pretty child, why couldn't he bed a pretty girl? He hadn't given it another thought and had laughed and left her rooms.

He turned to Arsinoë, his hand brushing her hair back from her forehead and he kissed her mouth. It was sweet from the wine. He kissed her again, gently. Her arms entwined around his neck, they fell back on the bed. He was very careful with her and held her with great affection in his arms afterward,

When it was over, he lay quiet then turned and kissed her tenderly not wanting her to think he was angry with her. She leaned over, kissed his cheek quickly, and rose, he pulled her back, but she shook her head, drawing her long, black tresses around her like a curtain.

"No, my mother is waiting for me."

"Wait, Arsinoë," he rose, and stopped when he saw her blood on his thigh. For a moment he was shocked by what he had done and then surprised by the strength in her by the way she seemed to deal with the loss of her virginity. She had not fussed, only been a bit tearful when he was taking her maidenhead. He felt overwhelmed and dismayed, but pulled himself together. He wanted to say something more to her, but was at a loss for words. She made a small noise and shook her head as she pulled her gown on.

"Then I will take you to her. You will not go alone. I would not see you suffer anything more for my sake." He pulled on his clothes, wrapped his cloak about her small shoulders, and carried her out into the dark night.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

A Soldier's Duty, Twenty-Three

Well, they get to have a quick goodbye.

Rating: Sex

* * *

Twenty-three

The first light of the new day wafted into Alexander's chamber. He shut his eyes against it. He'd hardly slept, and was coldly sober having spent the rest of the night in a chair. He'd seen Arsionë to her worried mother, who had fallen on her knees and kissed his feet. Embarassed and flustered he'd pulled the sobbing woman to her feet and given her all that was in his purse with the promise of more. The brief thought that he ought to pay his mother a visit flashed through his mind, but he ignored it and returned to his rooms.

He was dressed in his leather hunting tunic, leggings and seated at a table counting a small pile of arrow heads. The air was cold and smelled of frost. A soft rapping sounded at his door. He rose, smiling for the first time in hours, and opened it. Hephaistion stumbled in, yawning. He pulled the hood of his brown cloak from his head and yanked it off tossing it over a chair.

He noted Alexander's demeanor as he poured some water into a cup and set it before him. "What's wrong?"

Alexander sighed, and looked over to the bed with the bloodstained sheet. Hephaistion gasped as his gaze followed. He did not need to ask, he knew. "A gift from Olympias?"

Alexander was startled, "Yes, how did...?"

Hephaistion held up his hand tried to get the words out but instead blushed hotly. He found himself tongue-tied, something that never happened before around Alexander.

"Hephaistion?"

"Three of them, she sent three."

"Three!" Alexander exclaimed somewhat alarmed. "All virgins? Gods!"

Hephaistion laughed, he couldn't help it, "These were not virgins." He shook his head and laughed until tears ran down his face and then he sank down on the floor moaning, his long legs, clad in brown leggings, spread out before him. "I..I couldn't prevent them. They were all over me. I've never felt so – helpless! I do not understand women…" his voice trailed off. "Are they always so predatory?"

Alexander brushed his fingers through Hephaistion's coppery curls. "Are you –" he paused trying to find the right word as unbidden images came into his head, "alright?"

Hephaistion looked up at him, "Are you?"

They both burst out laughing. Alexander, crouching down next to him nudged him teasing a bit, "Three? Were they pretty?"

Hephaistion could feel the heat rise in his skin and stared down at the floor, suddenly entranced by it. "I..I suppose. Girls are generally pretty, I…"

"Did you enjoy it?" Alexander played with a loose thread in his tunic and watched Hephaistion.

"Gods, I, I wasn't expecting it… them, ah... I never really had time to think about it. They were all over me!" Hephaistion looked up remembering the little one with the red hair and green eyes. He cleared his throat and pulled on the neck of his tunic, it was suddenly too tight.

"Well, did you? We'll have to lie with women sometime, uh, for more than just, well, when we marry. How else will we get heirs?" The thread had been torn from the tunic and he started on another.

"That's a long way off and I'd, I'd prefer to choose my own. I understand it's best to get them young. My uncle Timarkus, in Athens, says it best if they are no older than fourteen."

"Yes, I've heard that…" Alexander was silent a moment. "But I've no desire to marry yet. Look at the mess Father made, seven chief wives, and thirty minor ones, even if they were mostly for political reasons." He shivered, "No, I've no desire to marry and when I do my Mother will not choose my bride, though she thinks she will." Alexander was vehement. "Perhaps, we can help one another chose."

"Yes, yes that would be good." Hephaistion shook his head quickly in agreement, jabbed at a pebble on the floor, and spit out, "Did you, ah, enjoy it?"

Alexander looked around the room, and said softly, "No, I did not." He sighed loudly and moved over to the bed, and wrenched the stained bedclothes from it. "She was twelve years old. Mother is just as bad as Phillip."

"Twelve years old?" Hephaistion was startled, horrified, "My sister, Lygeia is twelve."

"Thank the gods it was not your sister." Alexander replied dumping the stained linen into Hephaistion's arms.

Hephaistion shook his head, his eyes sparkling in the new light and smiled, "Yes, then I'd have to kill you."

"Good that you don't have to." Alexander smiled and went back to his bed, punching the pillow until loose feathers flew about his head. "They are trying to break us apart, can't you see that?"

Hephaistion sank into a chair. He still felt guilty and his despair deepened. How could he tell him? How - he should have fought harder. How, he reasoned with himself, do you fight an enemy of which you have no knowledge?

"I'm so sorry, Alexander."

Alexander frowned, yanked the linens from his arms, and pulled Hephaistion up, "Why? What did you do that was so wrong?"

"I couldn't, I should have stopped them." His face was on fire, he was sure it was a red as the kerchief around his neck he turned toward the window, hoping to catch a breeze to cool his face.

"Hephaistion," Alexander put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't-"Hephaistion shrugged the hand off. "I've betrayed you."

"How? Did you fall in love with one of them?" The hand moved to Hephaistion's shoulder again, this time it wasn't shrugged off and moved along behind his neck.

"Of course not, but I... my body…"

"Hephaistion, I…" Alexander frowned, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and cursed both his parents.

"I know how I feel about you," Hephaistion said quickly, glancing down at Alexander. "How, ah, how..." he hadn't felt this awkward since he was thirteen and discovered his feelings for Alexander.

Suddenly he grabbed Alexander, threw him down on the bed, and fell hard on top of him covering his face with kisses.

"I love you, you alone, only you! Never forget that!" He stripped Alexander's clothes from him, then his own and captured him, holding him down. He pushed against Alexander's growing heat with rough caresses and his body and hands.

"Tell me to stop!" Hephaistion yelled at him. "I will, I…" Alexander's hand came up over his mouth, his eyes soft with desire and love as he wound his fingers in Hephaistion's glossy hair.

"No" He shook his golden head smiling up into the heated, tormented gaze, "No, don't stop. This is much more to my liking." He pulled the coppery head down to his and kissed him tenderly. He said, "You are all I want, all I'll ever need, Hephaistion, only you." Their love was hot and fierce and burned up Hephaistion's fears and the lie he knew he had to keep in order to protect Alexander.

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

A Soldier's Duty, Twenty-Four

A very unhappy Hephaistion thinks about his dilemma on his way back to his family estates.

***For Violet Suki, sorry I took so long in updating. I will try to be more vigilant! I promise!

* * *

Twenty-Four

The rhythmic sound of horses' hooves awoke Hephaistion. He had been listing to one side and it was only a quickening of Kastor's step that shook him from the lull of sleep. Pulling up quickly he saved himself from an unexpected fall beneath the fast moving hooves.

"Alex…" The words died quickly as he glanced around and found himself surrounded by ten other riders. Heavily armed and war scarred, all were his father's men. He sighed heavily recalling where he was going and why.

He swore and spat out the water from the water skin in his hands. "Warm." He drew another swallow swishing the liquid around his mouth. Warm or not it was all he had until they reached their destination. Restlessly he ran his fingers along the raised embroidery on the water skin's surface. A spiral pattern covered it in shades of dark red, blue, yellow and green. It had been a gift from his mother upon the victory at Chaeronea. Moaning softly and ignoring the looks of those about him Hephaistion sank down over Kastor's neck. "What will I say to her?" He did not welcome the fact that he would have to face his mother. Undoubtedly she would be disappointed in him and would let him know it in that gentle, but firm manner of hers. Her soft brown eyes would burn into him and see all his transgressions. He squirmed at the thought. His father, even Philip he could deal with, but his Mother? Ever since he was a boy, and lost his birth mother to a fever, and she had come as his father's second wife, he had worshiped her. Well, that is after he had stopped terrorizing her and realized she was not going away he corrected himself wryly.

"'Tis not fair one would think I am a prisoner rather than his son." He muttered in irritation that he made sure was loud enough to be heard when he heard his father's voice. "Aristotle taught that our _syntrofos_ are akin to a second soul. So why am I being punished for this or Alexander? We keep faith with one another, would that others do this and their conscience and keep to their own affairs." He turned around and threw a glance in his father's direction. The elder Amyntor ignored his son, although Hephaistion could tell he had heard his tirade as his lips had moved into a faint smile. That sign caused Hephaistion to relax slightly. So his father wasn't too angry with him. Had he been he would be lying in the dust of the trail this moment rather than still upon his horse's back. His father was a tough man and would brook no insults of any sort toward his King or himself or those things he considered important.

"Less conjecture as to other men's thoughts would serve you well, Hephaistion." Amyntor rode to his son's side and delivered the mild rebuke.

"Aye, Father." Hephaistion replied softly knowing better than to argue. He kicked Kastor into a quick trot and pulled ahead of the small troop. His mind was busy as he rode.

Both his father and Philip had always recognized the wisdom of Aristotle's teachings and bid him honor his teachers. Well, then perhaps he could help in this matter – a letter…but would it be waylaid? Nothing had been said about his not writing to anyone, even Alexander, but in this case…? His father knew he wrote regularly to Aristotle as well as Isocrates, the ancient, eccentric philosopher who had been bending the King's ear toward the Persian campaign. Isocrates was a shrewd man with his mind sharper than most men fifty years younger than he. Perhaps he could enlist their help. For the first time since the problems with Philip had begun he began to feel hopeful. Both men had strong influence with the King and the King with his father.

* * *

The white rabbit was a large one with long, floppy ears. It was a lovely creature and would please the gods, of that Hephaistion was sure. It had led him on a merry chase and he was late now. That chase had brought back memories of a hunting trip with Alexander back at the beginning of spring just after the Dionysia when they had both gone whooping and shouting in pleasure through the lush green forests around Pella. It had been a wonderful time. They'd had to report to the fortress at Phokios within a fortnight and had relished that last hunting trip and their shared privacy before the companionable, but more intrusive life in camp.

He fingered the small black rabbit's foot that hung from the embroidered pouch on his belt. It was from a rabbit Alexander had caught for their supper one night. He brushed his fingers against its silky fur and whispered a prayer to Aphrodite for protection for them both.

The second rabbit - a plump one with a brown coat was to be an offering toward supper, and to stay in his mother's good graces.

"Well, Hephaistion, what say the gods to your plight?" He asked himself as he slung the two rabbits over his shoulder and trudged back toward his father's estates. The sun had gone down just within the last few moments and the day was still enveloped in a soft heat. Although it would be begin to cool quickly now that harvest time was behind them. Further, up on the higher slopes of the Vermenos Mountains the peaks were already snowcapped. He rubbed his face against the white pelt of the larger rabbit, the one he would offer in sacrifice, and watched an eagle high up above him float along on the invisible wings of Zephyr. For a moment Hephaistion thought himself up in the limitless vista of the ether far away from the problems and unhappiness that weighed his spirits down.

The last rays of Helios were bending toward the earth when he reached the outer limits of the rocky boundary of the large estate. He waved to the group of workers heading to their houses and strode wearily toward the _okios_ where his mother awaited him anxiously. He had yet to speak with her upon his return and when her summons had come just after he had settled in had gone out hunting rather than face her. He cursed himself for a fool as he passed the brown rabbit to a slave telling that it was to go to his Mother in the kitchens.

The delicious perfume of jasmine, oranges, and baking bread lured him toward the women's workrooms. Hephaistion stood before the doorway. He could hear the soft shuttle of the loom being worked. When he had been a tiny child he used to dart in and out from behind it playing chase with his brothers. His sisters might be there, but his mother probably was not. It was near supper time and undoubtedly she was in the kitchens. His father had told him he expected him to sup with him and some of the other men who had accompanied them from Pella. Mutely he had nodded his acceptance of the order before he had headed out to hunt.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Chapter 25

A Soldier's Duty, Twenty-Five

Alexander discovers Hephaistion has gone.

_*This chapter was aided by my cat, Hyakinthos, who caused me to rewrite it twice since he was playing with the mouse and it got deleted. Cats, they get in everyone's way sooner or later, even Medius'! _

_***Violet Suki, I will post more after Christmas, I promise!_

* * *

Twenty-five

About the time that Hephaistion awoke the next morn, miles away Alexander sluiced dust and sweat from his body by plunging his head into a nearby trough. He sputtered and spit out the chill water and shook his head throwing off water droplets in all directions. He'd spent the morning in the palestra and was examining a large bruise on his right thigh that was beginning to bloom in glorious color. It was tender when he pushed on it and smiled a bit when he heard the barking of a dog in the distance. It sounded like his dog, Peritas, who had a tendency to wander about greeting nearby soldiers or slaves hoping for a handout whenever Alexander was too long at something. It seemed Peritas way of saying hurry up. He grinned and called his pet's name. A loud bark came in return, but no dog followed.

"Very well, Peritas, be that way," He muttered to himself as he dried off with an old linen towel. "No doubt you have found something fascinating to engage your senses."

After five bouts with several friends, he was ready for a break. His muscles were loose, the day rising fine and warm and he felt fresh and ready for anything. A ride on Boukephalus was next before the afternoon's drill with his Horse. He was a bit puzzled that Hephaistion had not answered his early query about a bout, but no doubt he was on duty and they would meet up later. Sipping water cupped in his hands he turned when his name was called.

"Medius, joy to you! 'Tis a fin-" His words stopped in his throat at the look of worry on his friend's usually calm face.

"I like this not, Alexander, but I'll not see you or Hephaistion harmed. He, he came to see me before he left. I've your letters to one another. They're locked in my chest, but perhaps you might want them. I've his chest also. He left almost everything, but… I, I…" Alexander felt his breath stop for a full moment and leaned forward resting a hand on Medius's broad shoulder. "He didn't want to involve you – out of the safety for you." He added with a quick smile, which he hoped would soothe the shock and fear that had risen on Alexander's face. "His things are safe; I promise I'll allow no one to touch them. Save you, of course. I will…"

"Hephaistion is gone?" Alexander interrupted him his voice rising higher than usual in his anxiety. "How, why? He said nothing to me, nothing! When? It must have been last evening, aye for he didn't answer my call this morning. Oh nooo!" He groaned softly rubbing his face with one hand.

Medius shook his dark head trying to make his voice soothing. "He could not, Alexander. He was under orders from both his father and yours."

"Gods below!" Alexander swore angrily. "My father, 'tis my father's work this!"

"Here, come drink and rest a moment." Medius handed him the cup of water he had drawn. "Think calmly before you act. Both your life and Hephaistion's depend on your actions now."

"Aye." Alexander said soberly as he emptied the cup. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and swore again. "How can this be? What have we done that is so wrong, Medius? I do not understand?"

"I think you well know the answer to that." Both young men turned. Alexander stiffened as he watched his father approach. With a quick wave of his hand, Philip excused Medius who took off after solemnly after saluting his King. As he went, he noted his hands were shaking. He paused a moment and glanced back over his shoulder. Alexander and his father looked like two combatants in the arena and showed that neither was of the mind to lose their bout. He bit his lip in worry and gave a small cry of alarm when he almost tripped over a little grey cat crossing his path.

"Haides!" He snarled at the little beast who hissed back. Something must be done and quickly, he decided as the two voices rose as though in combat against one another echoed toward him.

"Father Zeus, I call on your aid, for Alexander and Hephaistion, please hear me." Quickly he ran toward the barracks to find the one person he thought might help, Black Kleitos.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

A Soldier's Duty, Chapter Twenty-six

Medius searches for Black Kleitos and worries about Alexander and his father.

* * *

Medius tried not to let his fear show as he raced through the large bustling barracks searching for black haired Kleitos. Was the man nowhere to be found? He wondered as he nearly overturned a gigantic urn full of olive oil, in one of the many storerooms, and just stopped himself from running into a brick wall lined with sharp, glittering spears when he exited the armory.

"Gods below!" He swore in frustration as rubbed his hands together. A long time mannerism that Hephaistion often teased him about was a sign of his concern. "Get hold of yourself, Medius. They'll not kill one another, not there, not out in the open so all can see. No, Alexander is ruled by Athene's wisdom, he'll not allow his anger to disconcert him so. He will see the wisdom in it. And, the King, aye, he, well… Please, Father Zeus, I beg you for aid." He paused a moment to catch his breath and think on where he might find Kleitos. The sound of a voice he knew well caught his attention.

"Antigonos, wait! - have you seen Black Kleitos? Is he with you?" Turning quickly on he ran back toward the older officer who had just come out of one of the guardhouses, and grabbed him by the arm.

"Gods Antigonos what have you been doing?" Medius backed up slightly at the strong scent of musty earth and smoke filled his nostrils.

The one-eyed hoplite commander, known as "Cyclops" among his companions, grinned slightly as he brushed particles of black loam and straw from his graying black hair and neatly trimmed beard and clothes. "Oh, just testing something new."

"What? You look as though you've been digging in the stables or digging into something…" Antigonos' wide grin was his answer and Medius knew enough not to push him.

"I'm looking for Kleitos, have you seen him this day? I heard you two were at the _Cypriot's Kiss_ last eve."

"That old bastard? Aye, and we drank ourselves silly. Now, a pretty boy like you what do you want with him? He isn't your type from what I've heard. Are you tiring of Nearkhos? It is Nearkhos. I can't keep track of these things half the time. Or is he with you? Last time I spoke with Marsayas it was Nearkhos, or have you switched to women? Now, if that's the case, I know a pretty girl and she comes cheap, but maybe I…"

"Tell your brother to keep his mouth shut, or I'll..." Medius frowned, but Antigonos cut him off with a leering grin and a good slap on his buttocks. "Come now, no need to be so sensitive. What about Marsayas? He is Alexander's good friend."

"I'm already Alexander and Hephaistion's friend, why would I need your brother's cache?" Medius countered.

"Ah, aye, Hephaistion, where is he? I've heard certain rumors…" Medius swore softly, but kept his thoughts to himself. Antigonos was a good friend of the King's the last thing he needed was to anger him.

"Now if you need more experience. I can teach you things I'll bet Nearkhos couldn't even dream of."

Medius rolled his blue eyes as he pushed Antigonos' hand away. "Come on Antigonos, I've no time for that now. I really need to find Kleitos. Now have you seen him or not?"

"Your loss," Antigonos said as he winked his one black eye. "Try the mess, you know how he is at midday when not on duty, if he's not at some taverna sucking down the wine, he's usually to be found in the mess sucking down the wine."

"The mess, good, good…" Medius assured himself as he followed the tempting smell of rabbit stew and thought about Antigonos flirting. Like most of the King's personal companions, he had to be careful not to insult the older man. Fortunately, he was well known for his sense of humor, so Medius wasn't too concerned, although for good measure he decided it might not hurt to get to know the man better. He was a powerful and well-placed companion to the king, and his half-brother Marsayas, while a bit of a sycophant with Alexander, wasn't so bad – in small doses. Such friendships were always useful. Just now, all he could be concerned about was the situation between Alexander and his Father. Already, he felt he had been gone too long.

Unfortunately, Black Kleitos was not at one of the long wooden tables with the others eating their noon meal. This irked him unaccountably. Why now of all days and times was he nowhere to be seen? By the dog, why now? Why now was all this happening? Please Zeus, Medius continued to pray, let neither Alexander nor his father strike blows at one another. Let reason be their guide. Gracious Athene, lend them both your wisdom, let them not… Oh, Haides, the possibility that either man would stay calm was unlikely. Alexander had been nearly ready to spit and the King, well, just recalling the look on his face caused Medius to shudder with concern.

"By the gods, why does everything need to be so difficult?" He skidded to an abrupt stop as Krateros and Ptolemy came out of a nearby room. Krateros was popping large green olives into his mouth and singing, something he did rather well and often, especially when in his cups.

"Kleitos, Black Kleitos, have you seen him?" Medius sputtered in a rush of emotion. In his mind, he saw Alexander and his father as bitter opponents in the palestra intent on spilling the other's blood. Would Philip order the execution of his son if Alexander angered him enough? Could Alexander be upset enough to do something he might regret?

"Oh, he's off seeing to some family business." Ptolemy offered as he diverted one of Krateros olives and popped it into his mouth with a wide grin.

"I… it's Alexander, I – Philip…"

"Spit it out, man!" Krateros smacked Medius on the back with a laugh.

"It's Alexander and Philip, they…" Ptolemy's expression changed as he picked up on Medius' meaning and he cut in abruptly.

"I'm with you." He nodded in understanding as he pushed Medius before him toward the door and gripped Krateros' arm pulling him along. "Krateros we can use your help, too. Now, hurry before one of them does something they will both regret. We know them both well enough, and cooler heads are needed while theirs are hot and untempered."

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

A Soldier's Duty, Chapter Twenty-Seven

Picks up right after Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

Alexander shut his eyes tightly for a moment willing his anger away. In his fury, his desire to strike his father was almost more than he could bear and though he desired to he knew to do such a thing would be to invite death. "This is absurd." He hissed at his father when he opened them again. "You have banished a good solider and officer. Who has replaced him with his unit? Did you find a man more skilled than he?"

"Hephaistion has not been banished, and he's young enough to still need plenty of training, which he can get from his father. Amyntor hasn't been in my service for so long because of his handsome face. He'll set his son right." Philip answered smoothly watching his son closely. "And it is not an unlikely thing that an officer might take a leave if needed. He will return."  
"When? When you decide I've been punished enough? Hephaistion has done nothing but be my friend. What has he done to deserve this?"

Philip turned his armor creaking. He had been doing drills with the phalanx the daylong and paused to wipe the sweat that was dripping on his forehead. "You know well why this happened. Your first duty is to me and Macedon, Alexander, never forget that or put anything or anyone before it."

Alexander snorted and looked away forcing his anger back. "I know only of the misfortune I have in being your son." He said tersely.

Philip's black eyebrows shot up and he pursed his mouth in consternation. "You seek to repudiate yourself as my son? Then I've no need to consider you my heir. What would your Mother say to your words? You show yourself to be my son and perhaps he will return." With this, Philip spun on his heel and left Alexander standing dumbfounded as he watched his father walk away.

Ptolemy ran to Alexander while Krateros went after the king. He had been in service to Philip since he was a youth of fourteen. He knew his ways, what set him off, and what calmed him down. Now he sought to make certain Philip was composed and stayed that way. Sighing and privately cursing his luck, Krateros realized by Philip's smug expression the man was clearly not as upset as Medius as suggested. While most would consider that the king in a good mood was a positive sign, but Krateros knew him well, and wondered at his good mood when he and Alexander had just nearly crossed arms. He was struck by a sudden foreboding. Shrewdness was a byword to describe Philip.

"However, I thank you Father Zeus," Krateros murmured and drew a breath of relief when the king smiled at him. "For I am most grateful I do not have to come between them, for Philip has a hard right punch." He rubbed his right jaw in remembrance, but grinned a bit.

"Ah, Krateros," Philip's smile grew into a wide grin at his companion's arrival as he gave him a welcoming slap on the back. "Let's go have a drink. 'Tis a good day, is it not?" Krateros felt like rolling his blue eyes, he knew by the man's smile Philip was up to something perhaps he could winnow it out of him. It was always good to be aware of things others were not.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

A Soldier's Duty, Chapter Twenty-Eight

Picks up right after Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

"Send word to my mother I wish to see her if she will receive me." Alexander directed a slave who was setting out fresh clothing for he and Ptolemy on couches near the bathing pool they had just stepped into. It was fortunate that Krateros and Ptolemy had come along so quickly for he was on the verge of rash action.

Alexander cupped his hands and let the water run them as he spoke to his friend. "By Zeus, I swear Ptolemy there are times I would…"

"I know, and you may think it but do not say it. It is god cursed." Ptolemy answered as he nodded for the slave to pour some scented oil into the water.

"Aye," Alexander agreed and sank down beneath the hot water in the bathing pool. Rising back to the surface, he gave a great sigh and shook his head. "Good advice." He grinned and spit water at Ptolemy who retaliated by grabbing him by his long blond curls and pushing him down beneath the surface. They cavorted playing in the water for a while and then lay resting on couches at the pool's edge afterward.

Pouring things out to Ptolemy who was always a considerate listener had helped calm the fury inside him. Dragging him off to the palestra for a bout of wrestling had aided further and the wine they were drinking now did not hurt. The combination of water and the sweet wine soothed his anger and he was almost calmed, almost…

"What will you do?" Ptolemy had asked as he nibbled on some figs and bent down to splash some water toward Alexander. "Your father watches your every move."

"Aye, and I've no wish to make things worse for either myself or Hephaistion, or anyone else for that matter, but I cannot stand idle."

Ptolemy grinned as he raised his cup as though in toast. "How well I know that. I also know you are young and at times, given to rash actions. This is not the time for such things, Alexander."

Alexander could not help but smile at Ptolemy's tone. "You are as bad as Lanike, recalling to me my age and chiding me for an impetuosity which I've not yet shown."

"Impetuous, you?" Both men laughed and Ptolemy felt relived having extracted from Alexander his promise to forestall any rash action.

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

A Soldier's Duty, Chapter Twenty-Nine

Takes place about an hour after Alexander and Ptolemy meet.

* * *

Olympias gestured to her women for privacy as she led her son towards an inner chamber of her quarters. Garbed in soft yellow wool with shining garnets at her throat and ears Alexander thought she looked lovely and told her so. The compliment made her smile and she eased the anxiety that had her worrying her lower lip.

Keeping a hand on his arm, she propelled him toward an ornately tasseled blue cushioned couch and shoved a cup of wine into his hands. After taking a hearty gulp of her own she studied him thoughtfully and sighed.

"What has he done now besides sending Hephaistion away?" Alexander's eyes widened in surprise at her words.

"Did you have a hand in this – for how did you know?" He rose in sudden anger, but she waved him down.

"No, but I have my own spies." She paused a moment and took a deep breath and held up her hand. "No, do not argue with me. I cannot say I am sorry, and well you know why, but I cannot see you so unhappy. What would you have me do?"

After giving his mother a brief synopsis of the situation, Alexander did not hesitate in the request he made. He had decided he would go around his father, and the one person who could help was his mother. "Mother, can you find someone to take a letter for me in secrecy."

She shook her head even as she spoke. "Aye, how quickly?"

"Tonight." Quickly Olympias sprang to her feet, went to a small olive and ivory writing table, and set out parchment, ink, and the other writing instruments. While Alexander set himself to writing, she poured him more wine and then went to her altar to make an offering to certain gods. The rich scent of perfumed gums permeated the room and for a moment, Alexander felt himself sway. He closed his eyes, pausing listening to his mother's soft chanting to Hermes.

"Mother?" He looked over, the puzzlement clear once her voice stilled. "You invoke Hermes protector of thieves?"

She inclined her head as a soft, secretive smile rose on her rosy lips. "Aye, do not ask me, but I promise what you ask will be done."

"I will entrust this to your care then." Alexander rolled the scroll and set his seal to the hot red wax. His eyes met hers giving voice to a warning he would not set in speech, but she understood.

With a nod she turned and heating more wax, she applied her own seal beside her son's on the parchment. For the first time since he had entered her rooms, Alexander's lips parted in a smile and he sank down on a chair with a sigh.

"I no longer know what Father will do." He said as he pushed the scroll into a leather traveling case. "How do I stand beside him in battle unknowing of his plans for Hephaistion or I? I no longer know if my every step is shadowed by his spies or not." He drew to his feet with a yawn, but she pulled him back.

"Show him nothing but your honor."

"Honor!" Alexander swung about abruptly, his eyes blazing with heat. "He knows nothing of such things! His insult to you with this new marriage! Gods below! He knows nothing of fidelity, devotion, he is…"

"And that is why you must stand firm in yours." She cut him off, admonishing him softly, but rose and began pacing. "Do not give him cause to question your actions or thoughts. Stand firm in your restraint. You are his heir, Alexander; give him no cause to reconsider this." She warned suddenly matching the fire in his eyes with her own. "Do not give him the slightest cause to doubt you for he is a man who is shrewd and cruel even as he takes your hand in good faith and swears his devotion. Do not discount him." Resting her hand on his arm she attempted to calm him. "We will wait and watch how this new wife serves him, and, how he treats us. The gods will not allow him to disgrace us so. I hold myself with dignity in the face of his insult, and you must do the same." Gracefully Olympias sank back on the couch composing herself by soothing the folds of her gown about her.

"Mother, he has already dishonored you, and for that alone I cannot forgive him." Affectionately he embraced her tightly. For a moment, they were held in a mutual embrace of love and secretiveness. "I'll not let him hurt those I love."

"Keep your resolve strong, but remember, Alexander he is king." He kissed her hand and smiled softly.

"I know, but I cannot allow his ways to shame us, you, Kleopatra, what have either of you done to be so dishonored, would that she had been borne of another man's seed."

"Hush," Gently, she placed her hand over his mouth. "Do not speak so of your sister, she is loyal to you and loves you as do I, now hush." As she had when he was a small boy, she held him close and hummed a lullaby she had sung to him a baby.

"Mother, I am not a child anymore, although at times I think you would see me so." With a gentle smile, he pushed her away. When he left her rooms, he felt more confident than he had earlier.

To be continued…


End file.
